Another Life Time
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Westlynn Stronghold the only daughter of Will and Layla Stronghold, is in for some major changes after her father and older brothers passing. She will start a new life one she never dreamed of with her mother Dr. Stronghold, there she meets new friends, new bullies all she wants is her old life back. But when that can never happen she learned to roll with the punches. No powers!
1. Meeting my future best friend

**Hey there, I know I have done this story before! I hated the other and how it was written, so if it is a problem don't read it. When you think your story has been so shitty you attempt to fix it, thank you. I own nothing, Disney does so no money is being made from this story. Thank you for reading and please review.**

I finish packing my last suitcase hearing my mother and grandmother having another spat, over me, which was bogus. I have lived with my grandmother Lacy for the last two years while my mother set up her and my father's dream, a mental hospital and rehab center for young teens, it has been three years since my father and older brother died. I knew it was time to live with mom again, she was a great mother and a caring human being, while grandmother thought after losing so much I should be getting proper attention, like her up my ass every day.

"Ok enough, I am ready mother," my mother Layla Stronghold was a stunning woman, she didn't need makeup, her ginger hair tied back her green eyes bright with a scattering of freckles across her nose just like mine, my hair was darker like wine my eyes a funky set of hazel like my fathers, Will Stronghold, my older brother Jack had her hair and eyes but he was wicked funny, he was strong and sweet at the same time. We shoved two suitcases and a backpack into the trunk, I carried a big bag to the front with me as she drove off.

"I am super happy you are willing to live with me at the hospital Westlynn. I know it will take time getting used to everything, but I am with you every step of the way. How about we grab something to eat, it is a little drive away you will get hungry," she smiled at me.

"Sure mom sounds great," I smile back, we are both trying from now on. My mind was racing this was going to be a whole new world for me, living there, a new school, no friends. I knew this whole situation was going to very hard but I also knew I had to do it, it felt right. It was just a gut feeling.

We stopped at Chick-fil-a, I ordered and so did she, the lush green landscape was stunning, small ponds lush tall green trees. I finally ate my lunch it was cold but still rocking in flavor.

"So do I get my own room?" I asked our alone time was coming to an end "No, not yet once the west wing is cleared you will. For now, you will be with Magenta Marks, she is such a doll," mother smiled her green eyes bright.

"Cool," I wasn't too thrilled but hey, better than grandmothers.

"We are nearly there, I alerted the rest of the teens that you would be there. I did tell them you are living there with me, no problems and such. I know you'd rather them think you're off balance but I'd rather not go down that route." She added as I gave a loud sigh.

"Great, you know I am not going to fit in," I feel the car turning to the left as we start to pull down the long drive before we reach black wroth iron gates, the design stunning, she enters her code and the gates swing open letting us in.

We drove just a tad further until the massive manor was seen, another 100 acres surround it, under the tress a few teens are seen talking or reading, some mill around on the porch. Then she turned the engine off, I knew this was going to be a wild ride.

"Come on Westlynn," I wish I could be as cheerful as my mother Layla but even as I walked to the back of her sleek red BMW, I was nervous.

"Layla, is this her? She is beautiful!" a woman with a heart shaped face, short dark brown hair and amber colored eye's said as she walked up to us, she was at least 5'9 dressed in slacks and a black top her smile was infectious.

"Willow, this is Westlynn. Westlynn this is my friend and colleague Dr. Willow Peace we have been running this house together,"

"A pleasure Dr. Peace," I smile in greeting "Let me get my son to help with your bags, no need for you to have to lug them upstairs. My son sadly is one of the high risk ones here, not for drugs but mental disorders, but I love him so much, he can be so very sweet," her voice faltered as she spoke of her son.

"That would be very nice, I doubt I will be able to get them all up on my own," I answer her in a pleasant tone, I watch as they walk away together. I have no choice but to sling my two bags over my shoulder looking into the trunk when a deep voice comes from behind me.

"My mother requested I help you with your bags," it was a deep monotone voice, dead. I turn seeing a man, probably 17, with long brown hair and dark cold brown eyes, he is dressed in jeans, a red top with a black leather jacket, a thick chain hung from his back pocket.

"Yes, she offered your help. I just need these two taken to whatever room I have been set in." my voice shook as I tried to maintain eye contact with him.

"You're with Marks," was all he said grabbing both suitcase's as I hurried shutting mother's trunk, his legs were much longer than mine, three of my steps was one of his. Once we walked through the door all eyes were on me, I wanted to jump out of my skin and run away.

"WHAT?! HAVEN'T Y'ALL SEEN A GIRL BEFORE?!" the one helping me barked out most looked away but a few were brave enough to keep it up "Thank you for helping Westlynn," mother gave him a brilliant smile as we passed heading to the room.

"That is the girls shower, I know you're normal but a nurse is in there to watch the other girls," he alerted me, I made firm plans on showering alone.

"Oh," my eyes wide "This is your room," he walked right in it was a nice size a desk in between the two twin beds, on was covered in a deep purple and black the other had my blue and silver bedding on it, I followed him in and set my two bags down on my bed as he did the same. I started on the task of putting everything away.

I hand my own personal closet it was rather small, but after forty minutes everything was done, I was supposed to take the empty cases to the storage shed.

I look around seeing the guy waiting, for what I have no clue "Sorry, I don't know your name. But thank you for your help, where is the storage shed, I was told to put my empty suitcase there?" a smirk crossed his face as I talked to him.

"My name is Warren Peace, I will take your suitcases, they have to go on the top self and you will never reach it. So your name is Westlynn?" he answered a little animation in his deep tone.

"Yeah, but I like Wes better. You don't have to take them you have done more than enough," I smiled, it was cool he offered.

"What are you doing in here Peace?" a young girl about my age with her hair in double bun's done a deep purple said from the door, her brown eyes directed at him. "I am helping Dr. Strongholds daughter, little bitch," he stood making her take steps back from his massive, hot body.

"Looks like you're done, good job Peace. Now scram," she retorted as my eyes bounced in between them, it was like a soap opera Grandmother was fond of watching.

"Make me, who's going to run and get one of the male nurse's or one of the guys? Go right ahead, not only will I beat the shit out of them but well you know," she turned vanishing from sight.

Bad blood.

"Sorry there Westlynn, I am popular in a not so good way, but then I am very popular in a very good way," the way he said it sent chills down my back.

"Warren, medication now. You can't go around threating girls, I swear," his mother looked torn between killing and helping him, he grabbed both my empty cases walking out "Thanks' again Warren," I call from behind him.

"Sure little mouse," he never turned to look back at me.

"Sorry, I am Magenta and you're Westlynn. I hope everything on my side is kosher with you," she gave me a smile "Oh yeah, I really like your posters," we sit in our beds getting to know each other since we share a room; by dinner I found my best friend.

I was introduced at dinner; I wasn't very happy with that. Dice and Trace both tried to get me alone to talk, but thankfully Magenta was right there with me.

Midnight strikes as I sit in the alcove in our room it overlooks the front grounds, the large gate can also be seen, but what gets me is the small red dot moving, but when headlights pull up to the gate I can see Warren staring into my window, it's a shocker. With a graceful movement he was over the gate the car driving off into the night.


	2. Sessions

**Thank you for reading, please review. I don't own anything the original writers do, so no money has been made from this story.**

I didn't think this was as bad as I was always envisioning it would be, some of the girls here are pretty okay, even a few guys. Then the downfall, some are right crazy so much I rather not be around them, at all. Gwen had her good moments and her bad so I could never tell if I liked her or not.

But I became best friends with Magenta, she was funny, sweet, and very pretty it did hurt she didn't see herself the way I did. I didn't know what everyone was here for other than Magenta and a few others. She suffered from depression, she had self -harm issues as well. Jennifer stopped eating, or when she ate it came right up, she understood about loss. Her mother was killed during a robbery gone wrong, it wasn't something she had come to terms with. Dice was narcissistic to the extreme, he wasn't god's gift to the female population of earth and I hoped one day he would learn that.

I shake my head knowing I had to get my rear in gear or else I'd be getting a ride to school with mom. I tugged on black joggers with an oversized black sweater with a red foil toxic love sign on the front, with minimal make-up before I snagged my cell and Nike backpack, hoping I had time to eat but luck wasn't fully on my side. I had to run to where the other teens waited for the bus, it was nearly there as I jumped the low wall, if it was any higher I would be in pain on the floor. Magenta handed me a wrapped croissant sandwich with cheese and sausage.

"Thank you so much, I over slept," we climbed on the bus with the rest, Magentas eyes rested on a tall lean boy, his long black hair in some man bun, not too shabby looking.

"Stop staring Westlynn, I have dibs," she blushed knocking me in the shoulder "Fine," I laugh as we take our seats near the back, Warren has been eyeing me but never saying anything. At school he was always around the juvenile delinquents, smokers and downright assholes who gave me trouble from day one, mostly this ass Beam, like who names their kid Beam? He would turn on his asshole mode the minute he saw me. I was some geek I guess, having brains was like having Ebola to him, like he might catch a clue.

"We can watch a movie in the rec room later tonight since it's Friday." Magenta gave me a withering look "Sound good, a nice horror movie should do us some good," I waggle my brows at her.

This was how we passed the time to school, I glance up seeing Warren with his dark eyes set on us, he didn't look away after he was caught, a small smile played on his plump lips. "Earth to Westlynn, he is trouble, big trouble," my eyes turn to hers, I knew she was right, I shrugged my shoulder "I know,"

We are some of the last to exit the bus, after that we head to her locker, thankfully we had most classes together. She was grabbing her History book and folder when the bunch of degenerate rejects started in on us so early.

"Look Beam, it's our favorite freak and geeks," rolling our eyes we make our way towards the quad chatting as we walked together.

"Nothing with clowns, I hate them," I add to our movie selection "What? Really you pansy," I wear that title proudly.

"Come on give us boys a little taste," Russ grabbed my arm, my books scattered to the floor making my face turning red "What the hell, you dumbass!" I scream but it makes them laugh even harder as Magenta and I collect my books.

"Look all distressed about her precious books."

There wasn't a way around them, unless we kick them in the balls and run for it, but they might just be kinky bitches getting off on it or some shit. "Give me a kiss," Russ shoved me against the cold wall as Magenta jumped on his back until Beam laughed harshly pulling her off "Such fire in these ones," he cooed to her as she tried and failed to bite his finger off.

"GET OFF ME!" my words coming out in a panic but the panic didn't last, Russ was pulled then slammed on the floor, his head making a sickening crack. "Drop the girl Beam, I am going to tell you both this. If you value your life, leave this girl and her bitch of a friend alone. They are off fucking limits to you piss poor excuses for men," Warren bellowed his hands on Russ's throat.

I got to my feet scared of the look on Warren's face, evil pure undiluted evil.

"Westlynn take her and leave now,' he growled picking his friend up from the floor, I didn't hesitate, we took off fast, faster than I ever have.

"See the way he just appeared, he was so fast I doubt Russ knew what hit him. Never have I ever seen Warren protect a girl, he lets them have their fun," she muttered to me as we sat in our AP history class together.

"Well I was more scared of Warren than the others," it was honestly the truth.

We had debate in History, now I sit in Math wanting to die, I hated math it was like Satan and Hitler made this subject to torment children, teens, well hell anyone for all of eternity. Next was lunch, I walked with Zach and Ethan to the cafeteria seeing it packed already as we got in line.

"See you in Chem," they waved as I started to order "Popcorn shrimp, a Snapple fruit punch, and some cool ranch Doritos" I would snack on those bad boys later.

I found Magenta in a corner table outside, the sun hitting us "Finally," she mused.

"Sorry, give me a fried piece of heaven," I say my hand out for her cheese stick, without question she forked one over, it was delish.

"Shrimp, hand some over," this was a demand but hey she was my best friend. I scooped some for her, she made everything so much easier. But with the eating and talking time flew by, lunch was over so we head to science.

But Chem was my last class, it was Ap and only ten kids have this class, it was small and fun. Until Mr. Boy brought in Warren in "Can Mr. Peace have a seat in here while I have a meeting, I should be back before end of class," he smiled at Medulla and gave a nod as Warren sat next to me.

I put my head back down to my work when his voice came over me "They won't bother you again, I promise," I turn a little looking into his dark eyes "I just don't get it why they pick on me, also at home Trace just won't leave me alone. I am starting to hate it here, I don't fit in, I don't fit in anywhere," I hated this, every time I started my period I became very emotional.

"Hey, don't cry. I will deal with Trace tonight, just don't cry with that puppy look on your face please," his face was soft and warm.

"Thank you Warren," I smile seeing his eyes on my lips.

"No problem little mouse," I only hoped they were scared of Warren, scared enough to listen to him.

I felt myself blush before I turn going back to my work.


	3. That boy

**Here is another chapter of Another Life Time, I do not own sky-high but I do own new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners; no money is being made from my writing.**

It was Saturday, I survived my first few weeks here. Soon it was going to be visiting day, I was excited that Harvey and Dylan are coming; both are close friends of my older brothers. But for now I crawl from bed, still groggy I walk from the room with Magenta, my bathroom bag in hand.

"Hello ladies, check the chore chart, then you have group meetings Magenta dear." Doctor Peace smiled as she passed us on her way downstairs, I looked to where she had been walking from seeing Warren dressed for the day in all black other than a red bandana hanging from his pocket, his hair tied back. He smiles once he sees me staring like a dumbass "Come on," I mutter walking off with Magenta hot on my heels. I was always unnerved that one to two nurses waited in the showers while females are in here, but rules are rules.

So I hurry brushing my teeth and washing my face since I showered alone at midnight "Come on slow poke," Magenta winked. I was cold now as we hurried back to our shared room where my clothes waited. I was glad for the day away from school, I hear Magenta lock the door so we could dress without fear of anyone just prancing into our room.

I hooked my bra after pulling on black high waisted sailor shorts with an oversized black and white stripped sweater with a skull adorned with rips in the bottom hem. My hair was down, I added a black leather multi wrap bracelet with crystal beads and black canvas Toms. Magenta was in simple jean shorts, a black tank top with Vans on, her hair pulled into a messy bun. "Come on food then chores," her voice full of dread as we walked out.

The halls are nearly silent since most are eating now. I scan the dining room seeing a seat by the guy with long dark hair, whom Magenta called dibs on, another next to Warren "You wouldn't do that to me, right?" Mage says looking at me "I will sit with Warren, he isn't very scary," I shove her a little before making my way over to the empty seat.

I put some raspberry yogurt and fruit on my plate "Are you not into meat?" his deep seductive voice washed over me "I eat meat, but in the morning I eat a light meal,"

"Why, there is sausage. I like links not patties," he held a link in front of my face waving it around "I am not a dog, don't wave food in my face,"

"You're far from a dog. Here eat it," I scoffed as he bumped it against my lips. "Warren, we don't try to force feed girls. Please put it down," Doctor Peace said in a no nonsense tone.

He tossed it into his mouth with a sly smile, picking up a strawberry doing the same thing over again, I couldn't help but smile at his silliness. "Fine, I'll take the bait," it was ripe the juices moved over my lips, so did his eyes.

"Well if I ever have to be fed in such a way, I will guarantee it will be a mess," as I press a napkin to my face. I knew everyone was watching, Dice and Jennifer could care less as they chatted. "I could have helped you with the excess,"

"I am flattered. But something tells me you've offered the same service to multiple ladies," I smirk at his frown. I doubt he was used to being shut down, I mean yes I am attracted to him, he is gorgeous with his olive toned skin, his dark eyes.

"Well since you turned down Peace, I assume you have taste. How about I show you a good time," I turn seeing Trace a little too close "I wouldn't have been flattered by his retort unless I did think he was gorgeous. You on the other hand are creepy, so drop dead," my voice low as I moved a little further away from his leering eyes that turned cold in an instant.

I went back to my food, seeing Magenta blushing as the boy tried to get a conversation going "I haven't," looking at Warren as he spoke.

"Huh?"

"I haven't offered any girl the pleasure of helping with the excess, in fact I never even fed a girl like that. Should consider yourself lucky," his eyes set on mine, he was dead serious.

"Oh, yeah. Well I am now counting my lucky stars, I mean low and behold bad boy Warren Peace feeds me ripe strawberries and wants to lick the juices from my lips. Yup, lucky," I retort my voice dripping with sarcasm as I stand heading into the kitchen to rinse my dish. Then I had to check the chore chart in the front hall, I assume mother will give me something I don't want to do.

A few others are there reading from the chart, I see my name "It is time for group," I heard called over the speakers in the soft, gentle voice of my mother. This was my moment, I checked the chart seeing bathroom and laundry with my bestie Magenta. But for now I see everyone heading into rooms, only two rooms, so I headed for my mother's office. I felt eyes on me I wasn't surprised to see Warren watching me, I wave before turning the corner, the door was locked. But it was my lucky day as my mother popped out in a hurry "Sorry dear, you can come into the meetings. Or have free time," I took hold of the door knob holding it open for her.

"I will take some free time," I smile as she hurried off and I slipped into her office. Pictures of us as a family littered her desk. I open the large black file cabinet scanning the files seeing Trace.

*Sociopath age 14

*Bi-polar disorder age 10

*Violent

I stopped reading, I rather not get to know him on any level.

I found Warren's

*Sociopath

*Violet tendencies

*Multiple personalities

*danger level five

*Remove lighters from his person. Light his smoke for him. The list went on.

Great, I like someone who could kill me without blinking an eye. But just because he had a few problems doesn't mean I wouldn't let a relationship happen. I slipped from her office, I didn't find it fair he wasn't allowed to use a personal lighter. I hurry to my room, in a silver tin I pull a zippo out; it was my older brothers, it had fire designs covering it, I slip it into my pocket.

"Where are the bathroom cleaning supplies?" I ask Luke "In the cabinet two doors down, the laundry room is two doors on the right from that." He smiles pointing the way.

"Oh nice, thanks" it was easy to find as I carried the red bucket full of cleaning supplies into the very large laundry room. On the long polished wooden counters are bins, labeled with names. So I get to work, first I grab Magenta's letting the washer fill with lavender scented bubbles before tossing her clothes in. This was horrible. I set the bins against the wall in a row, I had at least another fifteen before her clothes had to go into the dryer. The Girls bathroom wasn't very bad, I groaned while sweeping the floors. I was thankful the ladies here are not slobs. I run back to the laundry room tossing her load into the dryer, I added more soap and fabric softener to Warrens clothes in the washer. I set another timer for twenty minutes, they still had an hour in the meeting, I spray the mirrors, the mirror was large covering the entire wall, there was an intricate metal frame of vines around the mirror. I had to get on the marble counter top to use paper towels to clean Windex from the mirrors. I scrubbed the sinks, counter tops until they gleamed. "I hate toilets," I groan stomping off with the bottle of Kaboom, it sprayed on each toilet blue, that was fun honestly, it was like I was spray painting something.

I leave the toilets to soak in the blue spray making my way back to do laundry, I set Magenta's things on the counter before I add Warrens to the dryer, adding five dryer sheets in I shut the small dryer door then turning it on hearing the low hum, I did Jennifer's clothes next. I worked at the counter folding Mage's clothes and placing the into the bin "Once all the clothes are done, I will let them know. You will hand each their bin, this door has to be closed, you see, if you unlock this part the door comes apart so you have a barrier between you and them." Luke says as he walked by the room. So I set Mage's things under the counter.

The toilets weren't hard since they soaked, the bathroom was done. I did spray it with a Hawaiian scent spray after I pine soled the floors. Now I walk back into the laundry room with the door closed, I was folding Warrens clothes with a little too much grace when Mage walked in.

"Oh nice three loads down. I was supposed to help with the bathroom's but Luke signed you off, guess you finished it for us."

"Yeah, grab the next load from the dryer," I shrug.

I put Dice's in the washer as Traces go in the dryer. This was how we spent the next two hours, talking, music, folding, and having fun. "We are on our last load; everyone is already done with theirs. No wonder people hate doing this, it takes the longest." Magenta scoffed.

"I like it, come on we get to chill in here together and bullshit around."

"True," we laughed as we were folding the very last load we set it in the bin labeled Dr. Peace. I had a few delicate shirts hanging up. I hung up all Warrens shirts a few of his jeans, leaving his socks, sleep clothes and boxers in his bin.

"Tell Luke we are done," I say to her as she nods walking out, I start placing bins on the long counter top along with any clothes I hung up on top of each bin. The girls had more delicate things, I made sure the room was stocked and clean. "They are coming, she unlocked and opened the door to where we had only the top half open.

"I will man the door, bring me the bins I call," I knew she didn't like doing the talking.

A line formed "Bring Trace's," was the fifth I called out, soon enough she was bringing his bin. "A word of advice Trace. Stop jerking off, some stains any person would just give up on," his face was red in his anger, but he walked off.

"Gwen," I call seeing her bin had two blouses "Here you go Gwen, your two silk blouses cleaned and air dried," I smile "Thank you very much," she smiled back skipping off down the hall.

"Warren," I say seeing his tall frame loaming over the door he was the last, other than my mom and his. "Westlynn," he retorted at me. "Here you go, your bin and hung up clothes."

"Well no one has ever hung my clothes up, well mom has. Thank you," I hand him the bin while slipping my zippo into his hand at the same time, his face was confused but he walked away.

"Let us take these to my mother and Dr. Peace," it seemed pretty chill it was near three in the afternoon, we had time for anything. I noticed another bin was unclaimed "Angelo"

I bend over the door seeing the guy Magenta likes walking up from talking with Warren "Sorry laundry room is closed, you'll have to go naked until we reopen in six days," Warren didn't look happy with me at all but who I guess was Angelo was smiling, it was easy going.

"Oh my god Westlynn," Magenta was blushing like mad "Like you wouldn't like that," rolling my eyes at her face.

"Can I convince you two beautiful ladies to reconsider closing, I will buy your lunches on Monday." Magenta was a puddle of goo.

"You drive a hard bargain, but fine we will reopen for you. Mage can you please bring me this gentleman's bin; I also think he had some delicates' you took very good care of. That girl is a keeper, smart, stunning, caring I could go on for days about her." I lower my voice a little.

"She is really something, a tad shy though," his voice was like silk over rock.

"Here you go Angelo," I let her hand him his things as I grabbed my mother's "Thank you Magenta, hopefully we can talk, maybe later tonight," his voice smooth.

"Yeah, great," she stuttered out, it was nice he smiled as he strode from the door "Get Dr. Peace's things so I can lock up lover girl," I joke but she gets me.

"Oh like Warren didn't want to tongue your face, after you let him feed you," now I was red, it colored my cheeks.

I locked the door with the key around my wrist. We were carrying bins while looking for mom and Dr. Peace. "This is impossible," she breathed.

"Where are the damn Doctors?" I asked a nurse, I don't remember her name "In a private session in room six and room two," Magenta walked off but I was headed towards the rooms, she walked with me instead of wherever she was heading to.

I was in front of room six a few minutes later, knocking with my foot when Warren opened the door my mother was at a desk behind him "Can't stay away, it's okay," I groaned before I kicked him with all the strength I could muster "Like an angry mouse," he chuckled.

"Mother, your bin. You should have come when everyone else did, lead by example woman," I snap out, she is up "Oh sorry dear, I will take them. Thank you dear, you even hung up my delicates," I did like hearing her praise me.

"Got to go kick another door," I say before walking away, door two is closed as I knock, waiting but Dr. Peace opens the door.

"Westlynn dear, how may I help you?" she asks "Your son is vein and cocky. But I came baring your bin and blouses. You and mother should lead by example, be waiting next time on laundry day, I won't bring them next time. You'll have to wait six days before you will have clothes." a very sad giggle was heard, it was Jennifer, she had been crying.

I rushed passed Dr. Peace with Magenta in tow "Hey, why are you crying?" my arm around her as Magenta rubbed her back.

"I miss my mother, and when I eat I feel fat," her words like mush "Jennifer, you will always miss your mother. Time will only act like a Band-Aid for the scar her death has left, but she is watching you right now. I am sure her, my daddy, and my brother think we are doing the best we can, it is one of the hardest things any child will face, the death of our parents. And hello, I understand you don't see yourself right, but fat, you? I cannot even fathom this, you are slender and fit, but I doubt your mother would be happy with this, it isn't healthy. You need to live, live for her, be a person she would be proud of," my voice low as Jennifer jumped up her arms around me, her face buried in my shoulder as Magenta hugged us both, my face was panicked.

She wasn't stopping her tears soaked into my top, but we just let her Magenta rubbing her back and Dr. Peace watching as she scribbled notes. "This was a breakthrough for her girls," we were alerted as we had to leave.

"Glad we could partake in this," I erasure her.

I lay in bed nearly asleep when a knock was heard on our door, I hear it opening "Give this to sleeping beauty when she wakes up,"

"Sure, now leave."

"Oh shut it," he barked out, I lose the battle and pass out but when I wake up it is passed dinner, but a single wrapped blue rose with baby's-breath rest on my dresser, a note next to it.

"Warren dropped this off for you, but you were napping. I feel horrible you did all the work, and are tired -Mage" I hopped up out of bed, taking the rose setting it in a bottle of water before running from the room. Everyone was in the t.v room talking "Just in time for a movie," Magenta is sitting with Angelo on the sectional sofa "Wake me up. I would sleep my life away if I could. Now I am hungry," I flopped down next to Angelo "Hi, I am Westlynn." Since no one was giving me an introduction.

"I have heard good things about you, the name is Angelo," his hand out, it was very well manicured "Pleasure,"

"Okay, Jennifer picked tonight's movie. It is very scary," mother said in a voice full of fake fear, a couple teens laughed, I was one of them.

Dr. Peace came in with Sundaes, and popcorn as mother put in a movie soon enough we found out it was "IT" by Stephen King. We were about an hour in when Warren walked in a plate of fruit and cheese cubes in his hand, he sits right next to me "Here, you slept through dinner. I didn't know what you liked so I saved you this stuff," I shocked him when I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, not just for dinner but the rose. It was very sweet,"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes eating and watching the movie.


	4. Ice Cream

**Here is another chapter for this story no money has been made, I just like writing them. Please review.**

I sit on the front porch, it's nearly eleven in the evening. I sit in total darkness, just watching the trees billowing in the breeze. I watch as a male body hang's from the railing of the roof of the porch, it's Warren. He drops to the deck only feet away from me, a lit cigarette in hand "Can't stand this fucking place," he was talking to himself.

"I doubt everybody is thrilled with having to be here, but at least you have your mother here unlike others," I say he nearly tackled me, maybe he knew my voice but still he looked rather pissed.

"Why are you just sitting out here Westlynn?"

"Why are you hanging from railings?" I retorted, Warren gives a slight chuckle "I am sneaking out. Do you want to join me?" he looks dead serious, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"No thanks, I am heading off to bed soon," I retort his face falls a little but I honestly was very comfortable sneaking off anywhere late at night.

"Come on, live a little," but I stood up "Warren I am just not comfortable sneaking out, it isn't me. If it gets your rocks off then go, but maybe you should grow up just a little. Soon you will be out of school and this behavior or any trouble you have caused your mother and mine with be just a reminder to them. I heard what your mother gave up for you, I just can't wrap my head around why you toss her sacrifice right out the window," he looked ticked off now as he shoved passed me, I stumbled landing on my ass.

"You know nothing, never speak about me or my family again," his voice was bone chillingly cold his eyes matched his tone as well.

"I can do as I like Warren, just because you dislike what I say doesn't mean you get to shove me around." I stomped off leaving him on the porch alone. He was a grown man but failed to act as such, Magenta heard Dr. Peace and her husband Barron talking one night. That is how I found out about how his father had once blamed her for Warren having severe mental disorders, his only son having to be on constant medication to control himself. But guess Barron found out it all ran in his family, he loved her and his son, but had caused damage to their family unit.

Even as I lay in bed my mind drifted off to Warren…

It was too early, I walked around the room in my bra and panties, my hair down, my makeup on as I tugged on some destroyed cropped skinny jeans. My camo baseball tee was sitting on my bed before I snagged it, my owl necklace was last as I walked from the room with Magenta "You should just stay away from him West, he is bad news. Plus, an asshole." she smiled as we sat together seeing other residents, friends, teen's whatever we called them.

Warren was the last to walk in, a black muscle shirt with his hair tied back. His eyes scanning the room for an empty seat, there is only one its across from me and Magenta. At least it wasn't right next to us, but his eyes landed on me as Magenta and I talked our heads together.

"We will be having a massive picnic for our guests' tomorrow, everyone's family has rsvp'd, so everything is set. We want you all on your best behavior tomorrow," Mother says her eyes set in a firm way as she gazed at every one of us.

"Westlynn, Harvey and Dylan have sent theirs in as well. They are both so excited to see you," mother gushed as Warren bent his fork in half his eyes on me, I tried and succeed to ignore his staring. He was the one being a total ass not me, I only tried to get him to understand he was taking everything his mother did in vein.

"Harvey and Dylan?" I smile at Magenta "My older brother's friends, we are super close. They go to LSU both on the football team," I say with pride, they were great guys.

"FUCK THIS SHIT," It was Warren as he tossed his dinner across the room nearly hitting Gwen in the face, a last minute save from Trace was all that had saved her. Warren stomped from the room his mother and mine right behind him "Temper, temper," Dice smiled before he went back to his own dinner.

I wonder what is wrong with Warren but for now there is nothing I can do about his attitude; I finish my salad. Magenta and I walked from the dining room "Let's go make sure our clothes are perfect tomorrow,"

"Sure sounds good to me, since you've made sure you are the one to pick my clothes for tomorrow," Magenta looked angry but her tone gave her inner mirth.

"Well you are a stunner, seriously you need to show it more."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," but soon enough we have our clothes set for the very next morning. Magenta was going to wear a black strappy slip dress with matching sandals, I gave her my black and white floppy hat. I made a wise choice with a floral print sleeveless pinup dress, with red peep toe heels.

"Come on let's hit the hay," Magenta moaned her body flopping down on her bed "Yeah, going to go get something sweet. You want?" my smirk clear.

"It's after hours, we aren't allowed Westlynn," she had such a stern voice but then her eyes changed "Fine yes, I'll come too," with a laugh we peeked out of the gap in the door, seeing none of the nurse's walking near us they are heading towards Gwen's section I think Jen is also over there. "Doing rounds, we will have ten minutes before they make it to our room," my face calm and serious.

"Hurry then,"

We move like ghosts, our feet not making any noise, the house was silent, maybe a few faint whispers but nothing more as we have to tackle the obstacle of the stairs, one false move and we are done for. But we make it just fine, there was nothing to worry about. We help ourselves to some ice cream, mine was vanilla with caramel sauce sprinkled with A crushed Butterfinger candy bar. Magenta had chocolate with hot fudge and brownie cut into small chunks as we left the kitchen together.

Once we hit the landing to the east wing where our room is located we see Luke and Jessie are walking with a cart. I spot Warren walking from the two large back offices of our mothers, a lit cigarette was resting between his lips. His eyes as if on cue lock with mine, a look of mirth mixed with frustration crosses his handsome face as he knocks Luke into the medication cart, Luke and the cart tumbling. Medication covered the ground in clear brown labeled bottles some moving down the hall away from us.

"I would say sorry but I'm not, you should have watched where you are pushing that thing," his deep voice boomed as I glanced back seeing Luke and Jessie scrambling to get the medication. Warren made a motion with his head for us to move, our door was only three away when we came from our hiding space moving along the wall and right into our room, once inside everything was good, we ate our ice cream and laughed.

"Come on we have to actually go to bed," Magenta was curled under her covers when I finally turned out the light. It was perfect not too cold but not too hot as we are nearly asleep when a male voice belonging to Warren says "You're welcome," I bolted up with the light coming on but he was gone…

 **Please review…**


	5. Closed Doors

**Hello, here is another update thank you for reading. I own nothing so no money is being made, please review…**

Warren and I are sitting together by the small lake behind the manor, he is holding me whispering things I can't make out, like I am in a long tunnel. But I can feel hands shaking me my name was being called over and over until my eyes fluttered open seeing mom "You have twenty minutes until everyone arrives, get your boney butt up," she smiled leaving the room.

With a groan I roll from the bed thankful I showered yesterday. I walked taking a seat while I put hot curlers into my hair before I lined my eyes with black wings, my lips with a sheer gloss. I dressed in my red peep toe heels walking to the door seeing my red and white sleeveless floral pin up dress, I still needed Magenta to zip me up. I snatched up my cell sending her a text "HELP ME!" she wouldn't be long as I started unrolling my hair, I was right as I took the very last one out she walked through the door closing it behind her "Late, you have four minutes,"

I brushed and sprayed my hair pinning some "I know, help zip me up," I was ready as we walked out together seeing the rest of the teens here also making their way down to the courtyard. Warren was walking with Angelo he was dressed in some vintage boot cut jeans with a black skull tee, his hair down, a smoke resting between his lips I did notice he was wearing fingerless gloves a pair of aviator glasses in hand.

"So we will wait in the courtyard until they walk through the back," Magenta was explaining things since this was my first time. But it was another few minutes when very happy faces rushed through the back gate, darting for their children. Jennifer's father had light blonde hair as well, he was the first in and to his child. I was able to spot Barron as he walked with Dr. Peace heading towards Warren as Angelo smirked at us walking to a very tall man, with a woman her hair the color of wine.

"Magenta my baby girl," I turned seeing an older version of Magenta running full speed at her "Oh man, she always does this," she whined. "Hi mom," she said once her mother settled down next to us.

"I missed you, Dr. Stronghold was telling me about how brilliant you've done. I guess this is Westlynn," she smiled her hand out as I shook it nice and firm like daddy taught me.

"Yes she is mom, and my best friend,"

"Hello Ma'am," I smiled "It's Jackie, thank you so much. You have made a huge difference in Magenta's life. I am still having her here for the rest of her high school years, it's better for her mental health."

"I am thrilled, I shouldn't be but I am," I squealed with her.

"Have a good time with your mother," I hugged them both before walking away. I was frustrated they are nearly twenty minutes late; they still haven't showed up.

But I didn't have to wait long "WESTLYNN BABY!" I turned it was Dylan his dark black hair hanging to his shoulders now, he had on blue jeans paired with a cream tee. Harvey was right behind him in black and dark grey, his hair shorter now, new gages too.

I smiled as they made it across the courtyard Dylan was the first to wrap his arms around me my feet leaving the grass "You've grown, I missed you West," kissing my cheek.

"Move over buddy, I need some sugar," Harvey gushed pulling me into his warm embrace "Dylan you're right she has grown, I like it. But I don't like this place at all," he was looking around "It's not that bad," I say but they won't understand.

We head to eat passing by Magenta "Magenta this is Harvey, and this is Dylan. Boys this is my best friend Magenta and her mother Jackie," they exchanged shakes, as we made it to the long buffet table. I was nestled in between them as we took plates.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, my gaze flickered up seeing Warren staring at me, even with sunglasses on it was noticeable. "Hey there buddy, a little staring problem," Dylan was hot tempered as well.

"A good day to die," I heard Warren "Warren no, don't spoil this day. Your father is here," I snapped moving in front of the boys. "This once for you Westlynn, but we will talk tonight. They better steer clear of me until they leave," I gave a small nod of understanding as he let his mother lead him away from us.

"Don't do that Dylan, he would crush you. Like kill you,"

Nearly two hours passed, our time was up as they walked to the main house with me, it was cooler inside "Hey, come see me please," Dylan whispered his lips close to my ear, as Harvey had his arm around me shoulder. "I will come see you both, I miss you two," Warren was drinking a beer, looking right at us.

"I don't like you man, keep your distance from Westlynn." Harvey had enough of his stares "I will not have you starting a fight in here boys. This isn't like either of you, Westlynn time to wash up, everyone has chores and sessions," mothers voice cracked like a whip.

"Well maybe that lunatic should keep his eyes off West, she doesn't belong to him. I have been waiting for my own chance," I was with Magenta my mouth open catching flies, my eyes wide.

"That's it," Angelo moved us back as glass shattered against the wall, Warren was like a fret train his body slamming into theirs, they all went down, but Warren was pounding into Dylan when Harvey joined in yet again, Angelo was fast not letting Warren fight alone.

I jumped in as did Magenta I tried to get to Warren, he was going to murder my friends my arms wrapped around his thick neck "Warren stop, it's enough," my legs locked around his waist, I was impressed with his body feeling it under me. I could see Magenta pulling apart Dylan and Angelo. I yanked but it wasn't doing a thing "WARREN ENOUGH," I let out a banshee like scream, feeling him under me, his body relaxed as he started walking away, but the grip he now has on my thighs won't let me slid from my position.

"Let me go Warren. You need to get yourself under control," I snap as I fail to be able to pull myself from him. "Let her go son, you need some alone time," it was his father "No," his tone was in disbelief.

"Now my son," I felt him let go hearing his mother her soft tone, it was firm but soft my feet hit the floor "Westlynn," he growled "No Warren, stay away from me until you grow up," my back to him as I haul ass to my room seeing Magenta there waiting.

"Your friends left the Dylan guy, said to call him," I swear men are fickle creatures. I wasn't interested in Dylan he was like an older brother; I was attracted to Warren though. "I will call him tomorrow when everyone cools down," it was still early as we lay around after bathroom duty tomorrow was laundry.

 **Sunday…**

I was with Magenta in the locked room with the laundry going as she regaled me her tale of her date last night with Angelo. I was happy for her hearing about their dinner together, since they only had so much time. He was sweet, he listened, everything I wanted, but noooo, I had stalker Warren, angry Warren. "Lucky girl," I smirked folding Angelo's briefs after I waved them around making her turn red.

"But seriously you two are so cute together," I wanted that, we sit waiting for the last few loads just talking like normal teens not living in a mental illness home.

She was looking at me "I shouldn't tell you, but hell you're my best friend. Angelo is also friends with Warren; guess Warren was talking to himself about you. You're his little mouse," I just stared at her dumbfounded as she brought Warren's clothes from the dryer, one left after this. I tossed the last load into the dryer cleaning the lint trap before helping her fold, she hadn't even started yet.

"Warren scares me," I tell her "He scares a lot of us," she said right back. I always folded his clothes with care, hanging things up matching his socks. Ours happen to be the last load, the music blaring as we finish, Rick Ashley- together forever.

We opened the top half of the door calling for Luke to alert everyone it was time to come, it was nearly dinner "If they ever get you down, there always something I can do. Because I wouldn't ever want to see you frown," I sang moving to the clothes, as she laughed.

"I want you for the rest of my life,"

"Don't mind us, please keep singing," I turned feeling the heat in my cheeks seeing Dice and Jen waiting for clothes "Shut it or I won't be so kind to your clothes next week," I threatened them as we grabbed their baskets along with Jennifer's blouses we had hung up.

"Thank you," she smiled I peeked out seeing a nice line "Magenta I will man the door, you bring the baskets. We are free after this," I waggle my brows.

"Trace," I call "I noticed your clothes are in much better condition, no more jerking off. Nice do it in the showers," I give a nod of approval.

"Great glad you alerted everyone," but he smiled as Gwen wrapped her arm around his waist "Hey it's okay baby,"

"Gwen's next, then Angelo's," the face I made had her blushing like a tomato, it was easy just handing them out but soon enough I could see Warren.

"Dr. Peace," she took her,s like everyone else, my mother was next last was Warren as I vanished making Magenta hand him his "Westlynn, don't avoid me you won't like what I do," I walked over as if I was coming out to talk to him, he moved back so I could come out when I slammed the top half shut, locking it quickly.

"Now we can't ever leave," the loud bang sent the top half open, it swung nearly taking my head off, we see Warren looking deranged as Luke came by "Come on ladies, another day done," he smiled as we hurried out away from Warren.

 **Thank you for reading and please review…**


	6. Ranch and A Near Death Experience

It was Thursday, but it was also avoid all contact day with Warren, I have compiled a list of random things NOT to do, things I did on the daylily.

*Don't ignore Warren

*Don't say Angelo is a sexy stallion

*Wear clothes that resemble a nun in the winter

*NO waggling eyebrows at Trace

* No walking away

I toss the list onto my dresser before I even finish reading it, I go to find some clothes to wear for school. I settled on a gauge cold shoulder tassel top with a front tie detail. A pair of Jacquard shorts with laced up billabong sandals. My hair was down as I tossed my backpack over my shoulder walking from the room, late once again.

Magenta was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Angelo as I walked down in a hurry, I was lucky she was my friend seeing as she had a wrapped biscuit in her hand "Come on slow poke, bus will be here in a few minutes," she snapped but was still smiling as we all walked out together. The bus was pulling up so we had to run, to make it "I won't wait again," the driver smiled. I was on the edge of the seat when the bus pulled from the curb heading to school.

I could feel it, the sensation of someone staring "Come sit with me Westlynn," it was Warren I probably could pinpoint his voice out of a group of men. "No I am good right here," I say seeing his face change the slight movement of his hand had me moving over Magenta and Angelo, I was near the window away from him.

"Get over here now," Warren snarled out "No," he needed to learn that word. He for no real reason gave me a death glare until we reached the school. I was thankful everyone was in a rush to get off most likely away from him I was able to slip out.

"You ladies better get to class, Westlynn he will be here within the minute," with those simple words Magenta and I bolted for class, better to run away than deal with him when he is in a mood. I sat in first period next to Magenta knowing this was going to be a long day, he just doesn't give up after one try. It was an A day so we had History, Trig, Lit, and Chem which are some of my favorite classes, hours pass as we head to lunch together.

"I am so hungry," I groaned leaning on Magenta "Drama Queen," she laughed pulling me faster to the rapidly filling lunch hall. Angelo was near the very front as we dropped our bags next to his as he waved us over. "Lit has a test today," he remarked the minute we reached him.

I wanted flop to the floor in dread "Great," I say but they laughed at me, either the look on my face or the fact I stomped my foot. "It was easy, no worries." Thankfully I was next as the same guy waited on me every day.

He gives me a smile "You again,"

"Yep, I need a Coke, with a bag of Cool Ranch. A pita bread sandwich with pesto, mozzarella, tomato." I smiled back since it was polite but in class he was a total ass. He was always fast so I was heading to the table, I took a drink of my pop when I felt a hand braced on my shoulder.

My head turned seeing Warren his eyes colder than normal "You want to try and run?" his brow raised at me. "No I am hungry,"

His laugh was something to smile about "Get up and come eat with me," but his voice was crude.

"No, I sit with Magenta and Angelo. Go away," I turned back to my food seeing Angelo and Mage walking up to the table as Warren walked away. "What did he want?"

"For my undying love and affection," I answered opening my Doritos "Well glad he finally told you he likes you so much," Angelo sipped his lemon tea as I snorted "Yeah," we laughed starting to eat.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Magenta gasped my eyes looked to where her eyes rested Warren and a shit ton of his friends are walking over with their lunches. "Dear god no," I gasped out seeing them grabbing chairs as they all sat with us.

"No go away," I snapped "No," he smiled his hand on my thigh. I was fuming his friends are assholes, and he was acting no better.

I grabbed Magenta's ranch dressing after putting my chips into my bag, I stood "Lunch isn't done yet, sit,"

"Shut up Peace, I am not your little puppy. You and these friends of yours are rude and annoying at best." Before he could register my words he was covered in ranch and I ran for it because he was going to kill me. I was hauling ass across the open courtyard heading to my Lit class, Magenta could have Angelo protect her until she reached class. Once inside Mrs. Richards gave me a look.

"I may have pissed Warren Peace off by dumping ranch on him," taking my seat and a few deep breathes "I am sure he deserved it," she smiled as I ate my chips waiting for the bell to ring. "He did," I retorted as the bell rang.

Magenta was breathing heavy as she took a seat next to me "If Angelo wouldn't have stopped him, I'd be dead. He is going to kill you, girl," she snapped.

"Sorry Magenta," hanging my head "I understand," but soon the class is filled and we start the test which as Angelo said was pretty easy.

But now it was after school, he was waiting by the bus as I hurried from Chem class "Dead Angelo," I whispered his smirk was all I saw as we walked to the bus together.

"Warren," Angelo said helping me on the bus "You shouldn't protect her, I am going to get her sooner or later," I was shaking he looked so angry, I curled up in the very front seat with Magenta as Angelo took the seat next to us cutting off Warren's access.

But Warren gave me such a loathing look as he walked to the back "Take my bag girl, I am running for it. Better tell my mom what happened before she finds my dead body," I whisper, Magenta takes my backpack "Run like the wind," her voice worried.

We happen to be the first stop in the afternoon so when I see it coming I am on the edge of my seat, within two minutes the driver slides the doors open as I make my escape knowing Angelo and Magenta would hold him up. I jump the low wall my feet stomping into the lawn as I run, it is quite a run. I reached the roundabout porch taking the steps two at a time, by chance I glanced back seeing Warren in a dead run, he was fast. I closed and locked the front doors before seeing our mothers at the very top of the stairs with the medication cart. I ran, I was tired when I finally made it to them "I dumped ranch on Warren at lunch because him and his friends sat with us being so god awful. They are such a bad influence on him, he was so rude," I vented, without looking I knew my face was red, or covered in sweat.

"Going to kill her," I hear letting out a scream taking off once again "Enough, you were being rude to her. She shouldn't have done that but you, sir, will not threaten her," his mother yelled as he had to stop and take his medication.

I was safe in my room with Magenta just listening to music while doing some homework.

If only my safety lasted. Maybe I shouldn't have left the room.


	7. Horror movie escapade

**I own nothing so guess what no money has been made…Please review.**

I was tired as Magenta and I walked from our room heading towards the showers, I wasn't big on showering at night but I really didn't want one very early in the morning. "Warren is even more pissed, with his mama taking your side," she smiled at me.

"Well of course, he was being so crude during lunch it was just plain ignorant of him," which was true. He wanted me to like him but acted like a total tool, maybe if his friends weren't in the picture.

"Oh he deserved it, surprised you had the balls to do it to be honest," we laughed even as we entered the girl's showers seeing Gwen and Jennifer chatting while Nurse Leah read a book in the corner glancing up every few minutes.

"I wish I could have done that," Gwen rushed over wrapping me into a hug "I think every girl wanted to do something like that," Jennifer with her arm over Magenta's shoulder.

It was nice but deep down I knew Warren wasn't going to let this go, I acted rash when if I used my head it would have been sweeter "Yeah but now Warren is after blood, mine to be more accurate," the mood became more somber as we showered talking of getting our nails done, this would be my first time.

I dried off in my Pink Floyd tattered tank top with black and grey striped bottoms "Meet you at dinner," I waved taking my bag back to my room, the halls silent as I hurried, dinner was soon.

I took a seat next to Angelo "You smell divine," he was just so sweet, he had such decorum plus was well-mannered and groomed. "Thanks it's a Blackberry sugar scrub," I smiled as Magenta and the girls walked in, Mage sat on Angelo's other side as dinner was served.

I could feel the heat and hatefulness being directed right at me, I tried not to look up but my eyes moved up locking with his dark chocolate brown eyes. They are so full of hate his eyes don't move from mine "Yeah, I need to watch my back," I whispered to Magenta.

"I got your back,' but you could hear her voice shake "I will talk to Warren, he brought your wrath on himself. But watch out until I alert you otherwise," Angelo just gave his friend a look as he spoke. But the way he was watching made it hard to eat, the food would become a clump in my throat. "I am going to bed."

"Wait for me, don't leave here alone," Magenta sighed finishing her supper before we headed to wash our plates. But once we hit the top of the stairs everything went sideways.

"Westlynn," it was no doubt his voice so deep and full of anger "Get our mothers if he moves," I whispered to her hearing a small whimper.

In the blink of an eye he was on me while Magenta was gone flying down the stairs as I kicked him off rolling to my feet. "You're going to pay," he was snarling like a wild beast as I took off heading down the unused West wing, it was covered in a few inches of dust. I knew we would be renovating this wing within the next month but for now it was thick with dust and grime as I slide into the wall, my left side on fire. But that didn't stop me taking a sharp right into what looks like a magnificent office slash library, I was trapped so I reached over grabbing the nearest thick book to beat him about the head. When the bookcase started moving before it was even fully open I was hauling ass through it, hearing it groan as it closed. It was very dark, I silenced my cell before turning on the flashlight seeing portraits along the wall's as I walked down the hall. A double door waited at the very end, the long handled door knobs felt slimy under my hand, not to mention covered in a web alerting me to spiders, my greatest fear.

The door opened and there stood Warren his back to me, I left the door open hauling ass back down the hall but the sound of my feet alerted him as his footfalls echoed around me "You little minx, you have made it so much worse for yourself," but I tuned him out just pushing myself to run sweat dripping down my dirty face. Random thoughts running over and over in my mind, one thought inparticular that this could be in a horror flick a mad man chasing a young girl in some abandoned asylum. I could hear his growls as I passed the bookshelves, he nearly had me then but I jumped over the off limits sign seeing Gwen and Jennifer both with wide eyes.

"Leave her alone," Jennifer screamed as Gwen helped me from the cool floor "Back off, you complete loon," but he wasn't listening as he sent us three girls to the floor. I stood angry my hand coming across his face, his head snapped to the side his hair flying across his face "Real men don't hit woman," he looked down at me the straight crazy glimmer in his eye made me stumble back.

His hands wrapped around my shoulders then Magenta was on him her small body impacting with his, everything happened so fast as four girls started attacking him I jumped on his back my arms around his thick neck as Jennifer and Gwen kicked his legs, shins, as Magenta tried to hit every other inch. But each one of us took a few blows "You are like a pack of wild animals," he laughed.

"You're about to see a wild animal boy," we stopped moving away as his mother in a fury rushed up the stairs, I have never seen her this angry.

"MOVE IT NOW! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE YOU ADMMITED TO THE LOCAL WARD." We could hear her screams, Angelo found us four girls leaning on each other.

I swear after another shower I felt much better, Warren was in solitary and I hoped he calmed down before the morning. Since he would have to go to school not to even mention seeing us four ladies bright and early in the morning.


	8. Becker and the brawl

**Thank you for reading, I own nothing about Sky high we all know Disney does. It could have been a great movie if maybe another company had it, I still liked it but it just had so much potential that Disney failed to take action on. So please review…**

It was not even six hours later but I was up, I only hoped Warren took a chill pill or fifty. I pull on some light blue jeans with a black and gray jersey T-shirt, my hair in a black bandana headband with black and white high tops on. I wasn't in a hurry today, but it would be nice to eat before Warren arrived. Before I walked out I took my bag since Magenta was in the shower, I should save her a spot next to me and Angelo. Only a few teens walked the halls, although a fair few nurses could be seen.

As I expected the dining area was empty except for two others; Angelo and Gwen. They both were eating as I slipped next to Angelo "Hey," I smiled "Good Morning, you look refreshed today. And very early," he smirked.

"Yeah, I wanted to eat before he arrived. Its rather hard to eat when I am getting death glares," I shrug when he smiles handing me the bacon.

I was in the middle of my biscuits and country gravy when Gwen kicked my knee making my eyes water, my eyes move to hers as she nods her head to my right. Warren was taking Magenta's seat and I knew nothing I could say would make his ass move, so I move closer to Angelo. Trying to ignore him next to me "Gwen did you finish your Lit essay?" I questioned her as mother walks in with a stunning smile.

"I did, have you?"

"Yeah, it was pretty intense, since the teacher is a pompous ass," I should have backtracked seeing my mother's stern face looking at me "Mother, it's true," I smiled as more teens came, Trace sitting by Gwen and Magenta on Angelo's other side. Magenta and Jennifer gave me a warning look seeing his royal craziness right next to me just eating away.

I just try and eat, but I feel something very warm creeping up my thigh as my eyes bolt open in disbelief, this man just was out of it. My head turned to him, he was already looking at me "Hello Westlynn," his smile was one that made my heart race, in a good way this time.

"Remove your hand," I say.

"Not likely,"

I just stared before getting to my feet, leaving to rinse my plate but in all honestly I was going to eat in the kitchen, I was determined to finish my food and get outside. I was only half okay once I reached the bus stop seeing Dice and Trace goofing off as their girls watched, Han was dating a girl from school, I wasn't sure she knew of his issues. I wait for my friends on the low wall, just staring at the clouds and blue skies, this was very relaxing as my eyes closed.

"Yeah not very safe Westlynn, he is coming," it was Magenta as I bolted up, in the panic I fell from the wall, but we laughed as Angelo was the first to offer to help me up as the bus was seen.

"Come on kids," the driver smiled as we loaded his nearly full bus, I was fucked Becker had the only open seat, since now it is two to a seat, I stomped my feet taking it, I gave a pleading look to Mage, knowing there was nothing she could do to help. So I just leaned closer to the window, looking at the lush green trees as they passed, I was thankful we were the very last stop in the morning and the first stop after school, a very short bus ride. But that didn't stop Becker from trying to hit on me "I don't mind your hair so much, kind of looks like fire," slapping his hand away when he started caressing my hair.

"Look I am not interested, not even in the slightest,"

"Yeah right, look at me. I am honestly the hottest guy at our school, as soon as those fucking guys are done with my truck I won't be riding this shit bus. You can ride with me, be my bunny," I was annoyed.

"No, just no," I snapped trying to move away, I glanced over my shoulder seeing Warren his eyes on us, I sighed before turning back to gaze at Magenta.

"Alright have a good day, kids," I jumped the seat right into Angelo's waiting arms "I suggest you stay clear of her, you will not like what happens if you choose not to," he said in this eerie calm voice.

"Oh yeah Adam's, just because others fear you doesn't mean I do," Becker laughed "Stay away from Westlynn, or I will kill you," Warren's deep voice chimed from behind Becker who spun his eyes wide.

"I think Westlynn has enough sense to steer clear of you guys, she doesn't want to be with a bunch of nuts," he smiled then he went flying back into Angelo and I. Angelo kept me close as he went into the seat, I was carried off the bus being left with Magenta. "Come on," she grabbed my arm dragging me to our locker, we decided to share.

I avoided Becker and Warren until lunch when Magenta, Gwen, Jennifer and I are all eating in the court yard, Dice put on some music "Thanks babe," Jennifer called out smiling at him.

MARIANAS TRENCH

"This Means War" was her favorite one while mine was Shut up and kiss me, Magenta was more of a here is to all the zeros, while Gwen was more into Techno.

"So nice to see ya here

Impolite would only be beneath us

It's been what? A half a year

Like nothing ever happen in-between us

Fill me in on how you've been

And I would tell you anything

You'd like to hear now,"

Jennifer was the first to start dancing around with Magenta, I hated Dice was friends with Becker who was watching when Gwen dragged me closer to them. This was out of the ordinary for me, dancing in public. Dice and Trace came over sitting with Angelo.

"And we can laugh some

Reminisce some

From the same old stories to the new ones

When the nights done, I will just see you around,"

Warren's gang showed up, tension became very thick as the two groups closed in on each other with me and my friends in the middle.

"But that's not what I came for, my amour

I hate to admit it but I miss the,"

"Jennifer, move it," Dice was the first to notice his arms grabbing Jennifer pulling her back, as Trace was quick to grab Gwen moving her to safety. Angelo was already caught in the middle as Magenta and I tried to dodge the now battling gangs, combined of Jocks/Misfits. I was shoved to the side, but I kept hold of Magenta's hand pulling her as hard as I could. Angelo was there his knuckles bloody "Come on girls," his arm moved around Magenta as he pulled her and I from the fray. But just my luck, we got separated "Hey there bunny," it was Becker with a fat lip.

I growled my fist flying into his nose, with a snap blood was flowing down his chin as I bolted again "YOU DIRTY WHORE!" I could hear him when I turned he was hot on my ass, as I made a bee line for Angelo who noticed I wasn't there and was running back into it, my knuckles bruised already, his head was rock hard.

I was pulled off my feet and tossed to the floor, I felt and heard the snap of my left wrist, with a cry of pain. Becker was pissed as he snatched me back from the floor even as the teachers showed up trying to get the fight under control. He had a handful of my long hair when he was knocked off his feet right into a beam, Warren was there picking me back up as tears leaked out but he just handed me to Angelo then I was rushed off to the nurse with Gwen, Jennifer, and Magenta while hell exploded behind us. It was finally explained we got caught in the fight, as my mother and Warren's showed up. I was whisked off to the local hospital for x-rays and after six hours and several doses of pain meds later, I was sporting a red cast.

I had my Smash burger dinner in a bag when I walked into the manor to a very worried Dr. Peace who went frantic over the broken wrist I was sporting. It was close to lights out, I was handed another Percocet with my shake, burger with fried pickles on the side, a water bottle was placed next to me "I have to watch you take your pill, my baby,"

This was horrible being watched as I took a gulp of water tossing the pill in, swallowing it, I made a show of opening my mouth, moving my tongue "You're such a drama queen," she laughed before looking sad, before I could question her she was gone with a "I will be back baby,"

I was alone, my fried pickles were very easy to eat, but my damn burger was too big for a single hand, I tried to eat it with both but nearly dropped it into my lap. I was already fucked up from the Dilated, now with more pain meds it was hitting me. I put my burger down with half a bite taken out when a knife appeared cutting it into fours. "Eat, you need to go to bed." I knew that deep voice even his gloved hands with his fingers showing as he handed me a slice of burger.

I felt, there wasn't words, my head felt detached. He sat next to me, I tried to focus on his face, my body swaying. I nibbled on two slices before being done pushing it all away, he was sweet cleaning it up, I stood nearly falling over my own chair.

Then I was air born, being held firmly to his bare chest "I got you, little mouse. I'm sorry I didn't get to him before he hurt you, sorrier the teachers pulled me off him," his voice was soothing but far away as I closed my eyes.

I woke up in pain, I clenched my wrist close to my chest, I needed my mom or Dr. Peace. I checked the clock it was only two in the morning, it hurt so bad, if it didn't I would have let them sleep as I stumble from my bed. I stop, how did I get into bed?

"Westlynn, what's wrong?" I heard Magenta, her voice groggy from sleep "My wrist is killing me," it came out as a whimper, I was a pussy. "I will get a nurse to get your mama," I was still standing when she bolted from the room. I could hear nurse's yelling to get back to bed. She was causing an uproar when they ignored her.

But with that Dr. Peace was screaming back "We will see who has a job after this morning. A mandatory meeting for all of the staff after they leave for class." Then she was in my room her son behind her his hair tied back, he was in his boxers only.

"Westlynn love, is it your wrist?" I was crying by now; it was throbbing in pain as Magenta held me close "Yes Dr. Peace. She woke up crying," Magenta answered for me.

"Magenta get her a cold drink while I grab her medication, I rather not wake her mother," with that Magenta was gone with Dr. Peace leaving me alone with her boy, who hurried to my side.

The light was on, I was an ugly crier but he just picked me up my legs wrapping around his abdomen my face buried into his chest "It's okay, I will make sure she comes back at five with another pill. Your mother said it was a bad break, that it might need surgery. I will carry your bag until its better," his warm breath next to my ear.

"Warren put her down on her bed, I am going to inject it, she has pills and liquid since her mother is a Doctor the hospital was very kind giving us this." She took my right arm into her lap, it was just a pinch with a slight burn but then I felt the meds kicking back in.

"Mom she needs more," I heard Warren "I will be back by six, I gave her more than I should have. That boy did a lot of damage," Dr. Peace spoke, her voice was downright evil "But she will be okay right?" that was Magenta, her voice timid.

But I was too far gone now…


	9. Only in it for the free food

**Here is another chapter for Another life time, I own nothing except the plot, characters and such. No money has been made, please review…**

Eight days have passed since the brawl, Warren and Becker are both coming back to school today. I sit eating early in the morning with Angelo and Gwen. Angelo has been such a help carrying my bag, Magenta would help but I just felt horrible. All my work looked like a fucked up five-year-old wrote it, I wasn't used to writing with my left hand. Eating was also a new task, so I deemed it okay to eat in the early morning. But soon enough Warren was walking in taking his seat right next to me "Morning little mouse,"

He was dressed for school "Hey, Warren," he started in on his food as I continued to drink my O.j. It didn't take long for the rest of the resident teens to come walking in like zombies. My mother and Dr. Peace walked in last both dressed to the nine, I was done but was just waiting for Magenta to hurry her boney ass up. She was near done so I was up heading into the kitchen to wash my own dishes so we could leave once she was done. It has been a rough few days, Warren had been pissy he wasn't there for the last eight days, he made his issues with it known.

The sun was already high in the sky when we walked from the house, Angelo with his hand firmly in Magenta's as we walk across the courtyard, out of the black iron gate to the low wall to wait for our bus. Angelo had his own backpack and mine, I told them I was able to carry the damn thing.

I felt like a third wheel at times "I got it," it was Warren as he took my bag in hand walking closer to me "So I am just going to put this out there, I am going to follow you between classes and sit with you at lunch, but if you sit outside I will just watch from afar," dear god, his mother needs to give him a new dose of medication. He was serious to "No thanks,"

But he just sits next to me as we wait "We are finishing the movie after lunch at least that is good," Magenta smiled "It is a movie about World War two, there is nothing good about that. Seeing the devastation Hitler wrecked over so many countries," I vent as the bus arrived. I was honestly very thankful Becker wasn't on the bus.

But I was now sitting with Warren who just sat there, not needing to talk his warm body touching mine. I noticed he was often silent, he liked to read, movies, and being crazy if you considered that a hobby. His hair always looked soft, even after he ran his fingers through it, his eyes so dark they looked fully black. He looked over seeing me staring but he just smiled before putting his arm around my shoulders, I sighed but didn't tell him to move it.

There was a crowd going into the school but with Warren Peace not a single one would bump into me, Angelo, Magenta, Warren, and I walked of the bus with Jen, Gwen and their boys behind us. In the distance getting close is Becker and a few friends as Warrens gang is coming too. I was ready to bolt; I wasn't getting caught in another fight.

"Becker, I warned you myself to stay away from Westlynn," Dice and Trace stepped up with Warren and Angelo.

"Dice man, you are choosing the wrong side. Plus, I was only coming to say sorry to West," his smile made me ill.

"Hey, man I don't care about the shit between you and Peace. But we aren't friends either, I am about my friends and Westlynn is one of them so if that means siding with Peace well consider it done," I was shocked.

"Whatever you need to say to my girl, say it to me," I wasn't Warrens girl but you could see Becker about to blow.

"I have class, come on girls. See you boys at lunch," I say as Magenta played tug of war for my bag "I will go off campus a little before lunch and pick us up food, I will take Angelo," I heard Warren. Fine. today I would sit with him if he brought me food. But only because of the free food.

 **Sorry so short…please review….**


	10. Well, that was hot

_**Hello fellow readers, here is another chapter to my story. I still only new characters and ideas, no money is being made, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, please review!**_

I sit with Warren, Angelo, and Magenta while eating Subway, my body leaned against Warrens my head resting on his chest, I was tired. His fingers moving through my hair trailing down my neck as he read me Harry Potter, this had to be killing his reputation big time. Angelo and Magenta just listening, this was very relaxing. "The bell is going to ring," Warren said a little louder as we all started getting things ready, the bell rang as he walked me into my history class, leaving my bag on my desk.

"I will save a seat on the bus," he smiled at me "Okay," I retorted seeing him leave with everyone watching him.

We watched a movie in History, Magenta walked me to my AP Chem class, where Mr. Boy was talking to Mr. Medulla as we all filed; in all ten of us. "I will go get him," Mr. Boy smiled.

I took my seat in my group was Zach, Ethan and Leah we were talking when the door opened, in walked Mr. Boy with Warren, my eyes zeroed in. "Okay, I will get him as soon as my meeting with his mother is finished. Mr. Peace please try and behave this is a very advanced class," he was still smiling as Warren flashed a dangerous look.

"Mr. Peace please sit with this group; you can do some work in here if you are up to the task. The award for this week goes to Westlynn Stronghold, this is her fourth time, I want you guys to get your act together." His voice stern as he glared at the class, he was so stern.

Warren winked at me as I turned away from his stare "First I want your homework turned in, along with the extra packet. Next I want this sheet finished before class is over, it is seven pages, after you may start on your homework for tonight page 756-759." He sat with a large stack of papers to correct. He had Warren handing out work sheets.

"This is a rather disturbing class," he whispered "It's hard and a little disturbing," I smiled back, He sat doing the work as I turned in all my work taking my set doing my sheet's, my head was hurting but I finished, starting my homework we had fifteen minutes when I took my sheet up handing it in "Very well done Mrs. Stronghold," he smiled.

"Thank you, I have my homework completed as well," no reason not to brag with him. He smiled as I sat my head leaning back as I rubbed my temples trying to rid myself of the awful headache, the pain in my wrist becoming noticeable again. "Mrs. Stronghold you are dismissed," was called as I snatched up my bag when it was yanked away "I will carry this," his deep voice chimed as he dropped his sheet on the desk, Mr. Medulla was a little shocked he was able to do it, I just wanted to know his score now.

"You are also dismissed Mr. Peace," so we walked out together, we are at my locker when the bell rings "Come on," he took my hand as we walked to the waiting bus together. He could be sweet. He helped me onto the bus letting me have the window seat, my legs sprawled over his lap as Magenta and Angelo took the seat in front of us.

The ride home was pretty normal as we all chatted until we were walking into the manor. I headed to my room to finish work, knowing he would be lurking around once we left it. "Come on, I am hungry," Magenta whined as she dragged me by my good arm out the door. My bare feet padding on the floor, I broke into my mother's office the other day going through the blueprints while making notes. I was thrilled to find a secret room overlooking the grounds.

Warren and Angelo were at the top of the stairs talking when we rounded the corner "Finally," I heard as they walked over "Sorry, homework and all," I say in an exaggerated tone making Warren roll his eyes at me.

"So will you go on a date with me?" Warren asked me "Sure," I answered "Don't sound so excited," his sarcasm was lacking.

"Well show me a good time Saturday, then maybe the next time you ask me out I will be excited," I retorted walking down the stairs with Angelo and Magenta when I was air born "By the end of tonight I will have you very excited." He growled.

"Big words," I laughed as we entered he dining hall all talking ceased "Not like you guys are shocked," Magenta yelled as we all sat. I loved roasted chicken, I had a salad dropping chunks of it all over.

"So West, are we going to work together for the Lit project, you're my partner even though we aren't in the same class, she okayed it," I smiled "Yes, I am free Sunday. I expect food and drinks as well, good company too," Magenta snorted but she had this shit eating grin.

"It's a date," Angelo grinned "More like I am going to watch you studying with her," Warren said he had been so busy eating he hadn't talked yet. "Well if Warren gets to watch I will too,'

I laughed and so did Angelo.

Later that night I was walking to my room for bed when I was grabbed being hauled into another room, it was Warren "Gave me a damn heart attack you goon," I yelled hitting his chest.

But he just had this glint in his eyes, before I could protest or even move his lips are pressed to mine. They were so warm it felt right as my hands braced against his chest, his on my hips as his tongue ran along my lower lip. He deepened the kiss as our tongue's moved together before his lips moved down to my neck,"

"Where is my son?" we heard "Shit, another time," we had to exit the closet, he looked both ways before dragging me out, he left me having to find his mother.

Well that was hot…


	11. A not so good date

_**Hello fellow readers, here is another chapter of my story. I don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, please review! Also remember to check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster**_

Today was the day I was going on a real date with Warren, I had my cast taken off two days ago. We wanted to go on dates before now, but he lost four weeks of weekend passes, his temper was a force to be reckoned with. I was so pissy with him, this is also the weekend Sky house two comes, it is run by my grandparents, whom I haven't seen in years. I knew they would be here by tonight, but for now this was important, this would help to see if maybe we could be more. This two week break from school was going to be filled with extra school work, cleaning the west wing, the last seven days will be spent at Sky two helping them, with anything, only a few of us got permission to go.

I wore a peach/black print bardot romper, with tan ankle boots, rose and black jewelry adorned my slender figure, my hair was down as normal. I sat waiting for Magenta who was still doing her hair, it could be rather fizzy some mornings. I hope the weather held, it was supposed to rain, but it was just cloudy and not even cold yet.

"I am done," but her tone said she was frustrated "Finally, you look great," I laughed handing her the black bag, I took mine as we left our shared room heading downstairs.

I was only semi nervous; I knew Warren had five months left until he graduated high school. Where would I stand with him after that? He sure as hell wouldn't want to live here, he might want to get far away from this place, but that was only a small chance since his mother was remaining here. I knew Magenta had the same fears concerning Angelo.

"You look stunning," I smiled at my mother as she stopped Magenta for her morning medication "Thank you," I say, I see the boys waiting, they are in what looks like a deep conversation. we head downstairs to meet them. Warren smiles holding his hand out, helping me down the last few steps.

"Come on the bus is waiting," he grinned as we walked out the front door together, all of us happy to be having a day away. The bus doors opened as we took our seat "Okay, off we go," Luke smiled, I noticed Trace and Gwen, Dice and Jennifer, Angelo and Magenta, last was Warren and I, we all looked happy. The drive wasn't long; within fifteen minutes we are getting off in the center of town.

"Okay, see you in a little," Magenta hugged me before Angelo lead her down the street "So, what should we do, we have five hours," he looked around, we hadn't discussed what we wanted to do.

"You get two hours then I get two hours, the last hour we will go to the café right here and eat," I smiled at my own logic, he grinned. "Sounds good. Follow me," seeing as how he just dragged me, my choices are limited. We went into down town, a small hole in the wall place, it was playing shit music, and shit people are here, I see a shit ton of his friends here, all joking around. I'd rather he loses his two hours, but instead I sit here. A glass of pop sitting in front of me, the glass is dingy looking at best, Warren is off chit chatting. I watch him, girls giggling all around him, his male friends playing pool with him, and look here I sit, alone. What a wonderful date.

I checked my watch, time was up. I move through the crowd of loser, whores, and bastards until I come to his side "Hey, I'm leaving," I smile as he looks down, I'm going to murder him.

"We just got here Westlynn," he says over the shit music "Look at your watch asshole," I yelled walking away from him, I was happier once we walked outside. The sun was shining "I am so sorry Westlynn," I just keep walking, this was bullshit.

"Sorry for our date, the first two hours you left me sitting by myself while you chilled with your crew," I snapped, I was so frustrated. I walked into the shopping center. I needed things so now was the time to get this done, he just walked behind me as I took a cart. I found some good deals, a few new tops, jeans, some bathroom supplies, makeup, and such. Warren was adding things "Smell this," I heard as he sprayed a cologne. It was nasty; I gaged "If you want me to stay away from you, sure get it," I scoffed picking up another Aspen, it smelled perfect.

"Here this one is fabulous," he just placed it into my cart, I still had time but I was finished "I am done," I say as he pushed the full cart, I figured if we had a nice lunch it would make it better. He was kind enough to pay for it all, so I was paying for lunch.

"I am hungry," I say "Me too, how about the Black Bear, since we have time. The bus is right around the corner it's always here two hours early," I was never so happy to hear that, my arms already sore as we headed to the parked bus, Warren loaded it up before we started to the Black Bear, it wasn't packed but it wasn't anywhere near empty either.

The food was so good, but there was too much for me. I waited for Warren to finish, mine in a doggy bag, with a slice of their chocolate cheesecake. He was a mountain, he devoured his entire plate, ordering something to go as well.

"Where do you put it all?!" I gasped as we walked together. He was carrying our to-go bags, he laughed "I burn it as fast as I can eat it." We sit together on the bus talking and laughing every so often.

I saw it, a large black shuttle bus was in front of the manor, I sighed, ready for the week to come.


	12. Grandfather

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of this story. I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check my polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Warren and Angelo were kind enough to grab our bags leaving us to walk into the manor, we left the door open so the boys could just walk in. I could see our mother's along with my grandparents, Gwen was talking to Trace pointing at the large group next to the stairs.

"What the fuck, did they bring everyone?" I jumped feeling Warren's arms wrap around me, the bags near the foyer. Magenta just agreed as her head rested on Angelo "Everyone silence," Grandmother said in her loud, clear, and firm voice.

Her eyes moved over both crowds "My daughter in law Dr. Williams and her colleague Dr. Peace will be showing you to your rooms, you will remain in these room until we leave within the next few days. You have room to roam, to have some fun after chores. So if our residents could listen and follow them," I was just ready to change clothes.

"I will drop your bags off," Warren whispered in my ear as we hurried up the stairs away from all the noise, our room safe. I was the first to undress "No shame, he could just prance in here seeing your goodies," Magenta laughed tossing a pillow at my head, it didn't hurt but I still laughed.

"I am changing," once in my jammies did my door fly open with Angelo and Warren, Warren looked a tad disappointed to say the least "Shame I just got dressed," he groaned as we took bags, it wouldn't take us but a few minutes to put everything away. I got Gwen some products she needed, and some candy for Han and Trace.

I took their things 'Come on I need to give these to Trace, Han, and Gwen before we head downstairs," I yawned "Fine," she groaned; the big cry baby.

We headed to Han and Trace's room seeing them talking "Fucking Christ he is a dick," was heard "We talking about Warren…again?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

Both turned looking shocked "No, your grandfather. He is a real prick," I snorted, yeah he was. "I know, boy do I fucking know. Here boys," I winked tossing the bags before vanishing, not needing to be caught giving it to them. Gwen was chatting with Jennifer when we stopped to talk as well.

I slipped her the bag "Thanks, have to go put it away," she whispered, she knew the rules but when you needed things, well hell, you needed them. "Come on, they are having cake," Jennifer smiled as we took off downstairs, taking them two at a time.

"Is that any way to act, there will be no running," the deep, obnoxious voice of grandfather boomed from behind us, we turned seeing him with his arms folded not looking happy at all.

"Sorry sir," Jen and Magenta said as I scoffed walking away he hasn't changed, he will never change.

I take my seat, seeing an extra table out with his house seated they all looked like assholes. We girls take our seat Gwen sat with Magenta to my right with Jennifer to my left. "Who is the prick?" Warren asked walking in, he was pissed. Angelo talked to him low enough we couldn't hear.

"What the hell, fucking girls," taking the seat across from me Angelo next to him as Dice plopped down as well.

"Alright it is time for cake and ice cream," mother called in her cheery voice, as Grandmother and Dr. Peace helped her carry the gallons of ice cream and sheet of cake in.

Grandfather sat at the head of the table looking like a jackass, he just had this 'I am better than you' attitude, he wasn't good with teens, adults maybe but teens not a chance in hell. "Westlynn angel, did you have fun today?" mother asked from her seat as I chewed.

"Of course, how was your day?"

"It was hectic," I watched as her eyes darted to grandfather who was eyeing Warren who was goofing off with Angelo, I waited for it, it was coming. "That is not how we act at the dinner table, I think two hours in solitary will do. I shouldn't have to alert you three times in thirty minutes of how to behave Mr. Peace," his voice wasn't loud, but it carried as his group shut up.

"I really don't care, I will only listen to Dr. William's and Dr. Peace. You can blubber on until you're blue in the fucking face, it won't matter to me." A sigh escaped me, making him look at me with is brow furrowed.

"Excuse me, you must be mistaken. I will not accept your attitude," he was up as mother stood as well "Steve, you can't punish our residents. We don't run Sky like the way you do your treatment house, our results, short and long term have a 95% ranking as yours has a low 70%. You're here to help and learn new methods, Warren this is a warning, you must watch how you speak to others." She sits and things go back too normal, other than grandfather looking ready to blow his top right off, Grandmother looked rather pleased.

I knew about the divorce, he wasn't the man she married; he turned very cold, this was his last chance to change her mind, she was giving it to him while he acted like this.

I smiled leaving the table to wash my dishes when grandfather followed me "Hello Westlynn, you have grown," his voice a little softer "Hello grandfather, I do that it's been years since you have acted like I was born," I snapped after daddy and Steve died he acted like I didn't exist anymore.

"I have been busy," he scoffed a little "Really, me too. But I never forgot I had grandparents, funny right. I mean have you forgotten how to act, like a good husband? I heard about the impending divorce, since you act like a fucktard," I set my now clean dishes in the washer ready to leave him there, he looked so shocked.

"Come on little mouse, your mom said we had enough time for a movie, so we need prime seats before all the newbies show up," Warren says from behind me, Magenta and Angelo by the door ready to bolt to the t.v room.

"I am coming babe," I mutter taking his very warm hand "No, not him," was heard before he took off, Gwen, Dice, Trace, and Jen beat us there, but we still got the long sofa, Angelo on one end and Warren on the other with us sandwiched between them.

"Be right back," Warren said jumping up when a tall boy with brown hair, a little long walked in taking Warren's seat "Excuse me someone is sitting there, move it," I said taken back he had the nerve.

"I don't see a name on it cutie," he smirked "Move now," I say again with everyone watching "Let him sit there West," Angelo smirked as Dice and the rest laughed.

"So, names Lash. Fancy a go with me? I can show you a very good time," I gaged a little "Fuck no," I shoved him further away when another voice chimed in "Do you have a death wish, that is my girl, and you are in my seat," it was Warren, who looked rather pissed.

"Is she good in bed?" that was wrong, the most wrong thing to say to him as all the boys stood ready for a beat down. Lash was looking around seeing Dice, Angelo, Han, Trace, and Warren standing around him.

Warren had him pinned to the floor as I moved my feet up when he laid into him "So this is how you run things?" Grandfather snarled at mother "Warren, enough," I kicked him in his side, barely moving him. But he moved off Lash "Luke get me the sedation, room two Warren. Thank you sweetheart," mother smiled.

"What about Lash over here, he started the whole mess. He asked Warren if I was good in bed," I say when Grandmother chimed in "Lash, you will meet me in room three now," her voice firm as he moved from the floor.

"Why is she involved in this," he asked "She is dating Mr. Peace, Steve," that's when all hell broke loose "See you in the morning little mouse," with a swift kiss Warren walked with his own mother and Lash with grandmother.

Grandfather was just giving us a rather foul look…


	13. Cleaning the library

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story for yall to enjoy. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check polyvore for outfits and character pictures Noellamonster. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**_

I wake knowing this day is going to be pure hell. I grab my black and white Adidas short shorts and my black cropped tank top with the words "Normal is boring" across the chest. I hooked my bra before the top was fully on. Magenta dressed in a similar outfit, it was going to be fucking hot cleaning today. We walked from the room seeing Jen and Gwen as our mothers rush down the halls, I hear muttering.

But they leave the house "Your mother and Dr. Peace had to rush to the hospital a young girl was found in her home, tried to kill herself," Grandmother said "Terrible, just terrible." I mutter she gave me a sad nod.

"The chore list has been issued, your mother hung it up," she touched my fiery hair before she started walking away "I am all for divorce," I smile at her, she just smirked "We work at it until it can't be fixed anymore, sadly I am at that point pumpkin," she headed downstairs teens are crowded around as us girls tried to get through the crowd.

I was air born in Warren's arms as he moved to the bulletin board where a semi long list is hung. I read through until I see my name, I am in the Library with Magenta, Lash, and Dice.

"Magenta we have Library," I shouted over the crowd of teens as most moved, I moved from his arms walking next to him. I was happy I had the Library, it had secret passage ways. Grandfather was waiting in the dining hall once everyone sat he stood "Dr. Peace and Dr. Williams will return within three hours, until then," but Grandmother cut him off, I wanted to slap him for the nasty look he was giving her.

"I am in charge, of her residents until they arrive back at Sky Manor. After we finish eating and dishes, I want you all to give the list a good look if you haven't already had the chance too. I need you to go to your area and begin, the sooner we get it done the better," Grandma smiled before she took her seat.

"I knew we wouldn't get to be together, I get the heavy lifting," Warren grumbled taking a bite of his bacon. "Yeah, but just get your shit done so we can have some time," I muttered back low as Grandfather was looking for a reason to nail Warren. A single room was going to take hours if not the full day, we would have a nurse watching us, well not watching me.

I was finished "Leaving, see you later Warren," I moved towards the back kitchen to clean my dishes when he wrapped his arms around me. "I hate your grandfather," he chuckled as I set our dishes in the washer "I love him, but as a human no I don't like him," I said a little sad because he used to be so caring, then my brother and father died, everything changed then. He took my hand as we walked up the front hall steps, he was getting books for the Library after the Hall was clean.

"Well look you're right outside where I am, and then you'll bring me books for my Library," it was logical, plus it was good we were close or he just get himself in trouble for coming to watch me like a stalker. We walked with Angelo and Magenta, Angelo was with Warren in the outer hall. We have construction for two weeks after this. Transforming a ball room into a nurse station, rooms with bathrooms made into showers and plain rooms.

"Yeah," was all he was able to say as Luke spoke "Okay boys, let these ladies do their job." But he smiled shooing us into the dusty Library.

The double doors closed behind us, Dice smiled "Ladies," he bowed low, we had a shit ton of cleaning supplies. We all looked around the shelves empty other than dust. Dice and Lash had upper shelfs that needed the ladder. I started on bottom ones using the swifter to clean the dust but it still left a residue. I sprayed Pledge it was better. Murphy's oil was next making them gleam and shine. The design on the shelves are magnificent. The nurse helped not just watching like others, she brought a radio in and started playing some station.

Grace- You don't own me feat G-eazy came on, this made cleaning better. Lash was muttering loud about shit taste in music. But we liked it.

This room was so bad. Magenta and I had to go higher cleaning, the floor was last. Magenta cleaned the tables with the boys as I started the floors; first was sweeping, next was mopping, then two steps of waxing the hard wooden floors.

"I still have another waxing but have them start getting books," this room so huge, my back was killing me. I bent back over as Dice was grabbing rags, dirty swifter's taking them to be cleaned with Lash "Be back in fifteen girls," he yelled walking form the room as Grandmother walked in a brilliant smile lit her face.

"I have the perfect painting for in here, look it will fit right above the main table. It looks so historical," she breathed as Warren and Angelo walked in with boxes, all labeled in Alphabetical order.

"Looks nice, we have been done for two hours," he smiled when I glanced at my watch, we missed lunch, of course we lost time. I was so hungry "Not my fault we had the biggest room, now I am dying, but it's only an hour until dinner," I vented as Magenta gave me a horrified look.

"We have been in here all damn day?" Angelo kissed her head "I will sneak you a snack," he whispered as I glared at Warren who raised his hand in surrender.

Dice and Lash carried boxes of books "We have an hour to have this room done, your grandfather doesn't fucking understand we have the largest room. Nor how the fucking selves go nearly to the vaulted ceiling," I groaned as he blabbered.

Magenta and I got to work as Jen and Gwen came in shutting the door, both looking in awe "Only four to this room, look at the size." Gwen snarled grabbing a box helping as Jen copied now we had six when the door opened Warren and Angelo with a snack and the last boxes. Now with eight and our nurse we are making progress, we finished with seconds as they all left leaving our nurse and us four, my mother and Dr. Peace walked in as we gathered up box's laying them flat.

"How did you find four to this room to be okay at all?! My wrist is killing me," I was hungry and tired, making me snap at my mother.

"It was stupid; I am sorry baby. But it looks so stunning, you four really put forth effort," she smiled as she let us go, but we had no time to shower we headed to dinner. My spot was open as I sit Lash gives me a wink "You would think he would have learned after you nearly killed him," I say as Warren is already staring with such a hate filled gaze.

"Oh he will learn, people with mental illness take a little more time," I laughed before I started eating.


	14. Pizza and laundry

**Hey there, as normal I own nothing concerning Sky high, other than Westlynn and the plot. Thank you for reading and please read!**

I figured I was in for a long ass week, Lash must have some real issues since he saw this as a game, Warren was in to win as Angelo put it as Magenta and I had laundry room duty today as I pull on some white washed jeans, my favorite light gray Hogwarts sweat shirt, with gray and green Slytherin ballet flats. While Magenta was in some yoga pants and tank top, she rather be comfy

"Come on Westlynn," Magenta called from the door "Coming," I groaned moving from my bed, my stomach was grumbling. Gwen and Jennifer wait for us at the top of the stairs "I swear I can't wait until your grandfather leaves, he had us redress because he didn't find our clothes appropriate." Gwen snarled a little, while Jen was foaming at the mouth.

"Next time tell him to back off, you only answer to Dr. Peace and Dr. Williams," I say as we make our way down stairs together chatting, the West wing had been cleaned within two days with the massive amount of help we had. Now the workers are adding and subtracting rooms, doing all mom and Dr. Peace said.

Warren was seated with a normal empty spot next to him one which I always take "Morning," I say taking my seat, seeing the food nearly gone as us girls are late. "Good morning little mouse," he smirked at me.

"I am cleaning the main storage unit on the back grounds," he in no way sounded happy about this "I have laundry again," I smiled.

"Good, I like when you do my clothes, so damn soft," he says as I munch on bacon and scrambled eggs. Grandfather was sitting next to Grandma with my mother and Warrens at the head of the table.

"You all have chores than we have sessions," mother called out as a few groaned in displeasure 'Well I will see you later," I say getting to my feet Magenta beside me since our laundry duty includes Sky 2's as well. Only good thing was we could lock ourselves in leaving all them behind as the music blared. Luke brought us more baskets for the extra people, their names on the side with dirty clothes already in them.

"So in which order Westlynn?" she asked as she started the wash, letting it fill with warm and now soapy water. "Ours first, than our house, than whoever we like in the other house, than Lash," we would be in here, so Warren better bring me food.

I started adding Magenta's clothes as she was behind me putting the baskets on the floor in order, leaving her wicker basket with her name engraved on the long folding table.

Closer by the Chainsmokers played when the first buzzer went off, she took the clothes from the washer putting them into the dryer, I grabbed my clothes as she was adding two dryer sheets to the dryer load. I started the washer again, this time with my own clothes.

"So how are you and tall, dark, and pyscho?" Magenta smiled as we waited form the dryer to finish. "For now everything is good, he has been acting rather temperamental as of late," I say as she dumps her now dry clothes on the table, it began, we started folding by the time they were done the buzzer for the washer signaled the extreme start to our day.

I just set Jennifer's basket on the end of the folding table next to my mother's, Magenta was putting Gwen's into the dryer when a loud knock was heard "Got it," unlocking the top half of the door seeing Angelo and Warren with drink's, snacks and a pizza.

"Your mother let me order you a pizza, take it and make sure my clothes are soft," Warren smiled "Yeah give me the food, and drinks and I will not make sure it looks like a cat got to your clothes." He was a good man handing it all over, I locked them back out as Magenta and I sat on the floor again as clothes go in both the washer and dryer.

It was so good, with olives, mushrooms, sausage, and green peppers, also a side of garlic knots and two Dr. Peppers.

We are on our last load as I clean the washer, setting all the supplies back on the top shelf before locking it. Our food mess was clean long ago "Dryer is clean, we have to fold the last load," she called out as I made my over to help Magenta fold this last load.

Soon enough I was unlocking the door "LUKE!" I screamed seeing him poke his head from around the corner, giving him the thumbs up.

A minute later the loud speaker blared "All residents to the laundry room for pick up "so it begins," Magenta smirked as residents started showing up, I peeked out seeing everyone.

"We will be calling in the order we washed them in," I called, as Magenta brought me Warren's and Angelo's first.

"Tall dark and crazy one and two," I screamed seeing the boys laugh but still walk forward. "Thanks babe," he smiled after he and Angelo took their baskets and hung clothes.

"Yeah, sure." But it was still nice that he could be sweet "Come on Magenta we still have a shit load to call," this was going to take near half an hour.

 **A short un-betaed chapter. My Beta her new pet just passed, it was paralyzed from the waist down because of its previses owner, nothing the vets could do so we took it home since no others would. Please review…**


	15. Bad Day

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I still own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character outfits and pictures go check and follow my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

I stand in a rose colored batwing lose knit sweater, with jeans and black ankle boots, today was the last day before we left for Sky 2 to help them with repairs and such. My hair was braided, Magenta walked in she was borrowing a nice pastel blue top from Jennifer.

"Got it, that girl has more clothes than brain cells I swear." We all knew Jen was smart but she loved fashion. "We need to go," I say standing with my backpack over my shoulder and my cell in hand.

"Coming," she smiled at me while I opened the door heading out with her behind me, Angelo and Warren stood at the stairs, but Warren looked agitated. His face was pulled into a grimace "Oh he is having a bad day, hasn't had a bad one since you came?" Magenta whispered as we got close.

"Morning ladies," Angelo gave us each a hug in turn "Morning Westlynn," Warren even sounded different "Morning," I gave him a smile, walking over to give him a hug but for a first he rejected it.

"I don't feel like being hugged," was all he muttered before walking down the stairs "Oh hell no," I made a move to either shove him from the stairs or start a verbal argument when Angelo held me back "Let him go, he is dangerous like this. I already alerted his mother," he whispered as we went downstairs together.

Warren wasn't eating. We each grabbed a breakfast biscuit before leaving the other kids having sessions and a free day; we had school. There was Warren leaning against the tree, brooding as we sat on the low wall talking, but my mind was drifting to Warren. It was odd he rejected me, I didn't like this feeling not even a little. But in my gut I knew this day was going to get worse, how could it not.

On the bus he sat alone, Magenta and I in front of him, Angelo in front of us "So Warren, I see you're having a bad day." I say looking over at him, his face was dead, his eyes so cold.

"Glad you could tell. So when I say stay away from me today just do as you're told," his voice dead flat. "I could make it permeant," I smiled at him as the bus stopped, the doors opened.

"Don't start your shit, fucking god. Just keep the fuck away from me," he growled as I was up "Sure thing buddy," I gave him another smile but I narrowed my eyes, my smile turned into a smirk. Let's just have some fun…

So after every class, I walked with some random guy to my next class making sure my oh so loving man could see us, granted I was scared of the looks I was getting from him. But by lunch when I take my spot in line with Magenta, Warren was across the room with his reject friends. His eyes on me, looking pissed, more so than before.

"Can I get a coke, pizza and some cheese sticks," I say once it's our turn "I want the same," Magenta called out as the girl just waved waking away, signaling she heard us. "So you have just gone and pissed him off more," it was Angelo.

"How? Shit I stayed away, not my issue if he didn't like seeing me walk to class. Can't blame me for his fucking problem," I snapped as the girl looked shocked "I will have the same," he shooed her off.

His near black eyes boring into mine "You knew what you were doing Westlynn," he added "I walked to class with friends, not illegal, not wrong," I retort.

"Why are you defending him, he treated her like trash. She walked to class with friends, in fact I was there a few times." Now Magenta intervened. He gave her a soft look "I am sorry, he just came up to me and asked what was going on," I turned locking eyes with my stupid boyfriend.

I flipped him off with a smirk "Here I will pay," Angelo said trying to make up for his rudeness. So we left the line heading outside when Warren stood in front of me "What do you think you're doing, go sit at my table," he was pissed, but I never sit at his table nor would I start now.

"No thanks, don't want to drop IQ points." I scoffed pushing pashed him when he grabbed my pop slinging it across the room, it nailed the wall with the large mascot. It dripped down, most eyes on us now.

I just walked out with Magenta taking our normal seats "I don't know if I can deal with him anymore," I whispered more to myself but she heard "Understandable, he is the worst. I can't fathom why he did that," she said as I popped the ranch open for our pizza and sticks.

Angelo was smiling when he sat handing me another coke "Thanks," I say before taking a bite. "Sorry about him he is on one," he laughed, this was what I needed my friends making me laugh.

So let's just say I shouldn't have been surprised Warren would be such a jackass, but hey I was. So when I walked with Magenta to our bus after school, low and behold my now ex was standing with Parker, a senior like him, she was in his crew, she was all over him, and he was letting her.

His eyes met mine as I laughed getting on the bus as he got in her car…It was over.


	16. It's over

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I get off the bus with Magenta and Angelo as we stopped laughing "Warren is in deep now, his mother won't let him off the hook for not coming home after school. And the way he left," Angelo said his arm draped over Magenta, she agreed, we walked over the lawn to the main doors with the rest of the teens.

Once inside my mother and Dr. Peace stand there with the medication chart, a few low groans but that didn't stop them from standing in line taking their meds as Dice called out "Warren took off with his ex, can we all not get in trouble for his mistake." I guess it was fair enough, they shouldn't get in trouble for his fuck up, I just walked away as I heard the front door slam. It was Willow leaving with Angelo or so Magenta told me. We sit helping each other with our class work.

Magenta was now writing her mother as I finished my History report only the clicking of the laptop keys could be heard, I knew this was going to get a perfect score, the time and research put into it would ensure it did. Soon enough you could hear voices, loud ones. I saved my report to my flashdrive before we both stood heading to see what the commotion was, but we figured it was Warren in trouble.

Angelo was at our door when we walked out Warren was standing at the left corridor with the two doctors, our mothers laid into him. "You know the rules Warren; your health is more important than running off to have a little fun. You don't get to get off with a small slap to the wrist because whom your mother is, you are nearly of age and ready to go out into the world, but as of right now I will not be signing off until you start to act proper; we have to trust you to take your medication when you move," my mother had him cornered as his mother gave her agreement, he was in trouble.

"Whatever," he was an ass, his mother turned on him "Whatever Warren, is that all you have to say? I honestly can't understand you, after everything you keep pulling this stunt, not a single thought to who you hurt. Me for example, if you think you can live without me or your medication feel free, your father will not be helping you either. He is very upset with your actions, get your rude ass to room for now." She said between clenched teeth her face red, her eyes glossy as she looked about to cry.

That's when his eyes met mine for the first time, his face fell, our mothers turned seeing who he was staring at but that didn't last long as his mother marched him off as I grabbed Magenta dragging her behind them, seeing them enter. "I have to do this," I say, Magenta understood but Angelo not so much. I gave a knock to the door.

I waited but the door opened Dr. Peace stood with a smile "Can I have a word with him before he does whatever you do in here?" I asked she looked torn but in the end, she gave me a nod stepping out letting me in.

He was sitting a nice chair it looked like a normal room and had a t.v, he finally looked up knowing I was in here, he had the same hateful look plastered to his face as he did this morning. 'So what do you have to say, I mean to come intervene with my treatment it must be very important," he sneered at me as I smiled.

He didn't like that "Just wanted to clarify, I take it you're not that ignorantly stupid, so you understand you will stay away from me," I say but he does in fact look confused.

He stood "You're my girl, why would I stay away?"

I have my hand on the door ready to bolt "Warren, I understand now you don't get it. We are done, we're no longer dating. I have no clue why you thought we would after your actions today, I love you but we are done," his face was contorting so much, I couldn't judge the emotions he was feeling.

I walked out leaving him there, his mother heard everything, her hand was on the intercom "I wasn't trying to invade your private talk Westlynn. Warren can be violent and incase he tried I had to know," I tried to smile but it failed as she gave me a warm hug as Magenta joined in.

"He is going tomorrow?" I asked she looked torn "He should, he needs to get away and clear his head," I needed him to go since I told my mother I couldn't go, my mother gave me her word I wouldn't be going, I needed a break.

A loud noise made us girls jump, my back to the far wall as his mother and Angelo ran in locking the door behind them so we left to our shared room, I turned on my music hearing the soft voice come, it was soothing even though the song was about suicide. "Morbid," Magenta said as the Hanging Tree played, my mother loathed this song.

"Her voice is soothing," I take a seat as does she "As she sings about hanging yourself and your love," her eyes worried. "Don't look into it too much," I smiled.

But her face was still worried "Are you okay?" she asked as I sighed "I had to leave him, his actions today, I need to clear my head. I mean he is also moving if he gets his shit together, I understood he was having an off day but leaving with another girl was the cherry on this fucked up sundae," she was nodding the whole time.

"I know, I don't blame you, not at all." she came over giving me a sideways hug as our door rattled "COME IN," she yelled the door opened there stood Angelo, he sits taking another breath.

He gave me a soft look "You had every right, I said to him the very same. You have put up with so much but lines have been crossed. He was just in there to cool off no sedation but well he is now very sedated, he broke the t.v in there once he figured you were not just messing with him," Angelo gave us a look 'Sorry you had to deal with that, I figured while he was cooling off was the best time to tell him, also he is leaving tomorrow." I said as Magenta sat on Angelo's lap, I laid on my bed as we all talked the door open as Gwen and Jen come in sitting on Magenta's bed, hearing I left Warren.

"Wait you're the reason I get to go, your mother just let me know," Jen smiled she had wanted to since Dice was "Yeah, I have work to do for school leaving wouldn't have given me the time I really need," Magenta gave me a look before she bolted up leaving us all watching her.

"Angelo?" but he gave me the I don't know look "Warren will not take this laying down, seriously you have been the very first girl he has dated he had to have really cared to have even tried," Gwen said trying to be logical.

"Well we never know if in the future he and I can work shit out, but he needs to grow up. Soon he will be in charge of his life, how can that happen if he doesn't put forth a real effort?" I say as the girls agree, Angelo just nodded he was silent while they are in here.

"Well I still have to go," Magenta sat back down as Angelo rubbed her back "I am sorry my dear," his tone low.

"Yeah sorry," I added as hours passed and dinner came "Come on," Jennifer dragged me from the room the halls not as packed, we watched my grandmother head down the stairs she gave me a small smile as we all walked in I sit with Angelo and Mage. I loved roasted chicken. I poured lemonade as Willow finished eating, she was making a big plate she walked out with it, I watched her leave knowing she was going to Warren, but she forgot he didn't have a drink. I take a glass filling it before turning to Angelo 'Please take this to Willow she forgot he didn't have a drink, make sure to take him desert too, its coming, he loves sweets," so what I still cared, it was a crime. He did he cut a large slice of the most delish lemon and blueberry cake before leaving "Shut it Mage," I smiled knowing she was going to say something.

She just held her hands up with a knowing smile.

"Are you coming," I turn "Yeah," I pick my bathroom bag up so we can shower she was a tad angry I got out of going but she couldn't, but we haven't told her she gets to see her mother while she is out there. I really hated that a nurse had to watch them, but some have issues, I knew a new girl was coming mother told me her name was Jackie. I waited for Magenta as I dried my hair before brushing it. She felt the need to shave.

"I bet you will have so much fun," I say but she scoffs as we walk back to our room. We see Warren leaving the boys shower, only a towel around his waist as I gulped. "No looking stay strong," she whispered taking my hand.

Warren was texting while we walked by him, his head shot up his dark cold eyes bore into mine "Westlynn can we please talk," he seemed to care, but I just shook my head no not trusting myself to say no.

"Give her time Warren," it was Angelo who also was only in a towel, I gave Angelo a wink before we headed to bed. Warren was in for it, I knew he would be pissy I wasn't going tomorrow. But still I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillows.


	17. Another Rampage

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As per usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**_

I tried in vain to cover my head with my blanket but Magenta was putting up a good fight, trying to get me from bed before she had to leave. Her and six others would be traveling today. I could hear them in the hall outside my closed door, all happy to have this time away but they are misplaced, it is five days of hell. I was glad to have the project due, it was the most logical excuse for my mother to give me permission to stay home, school before anything was her moto. "Please get up and see us off, you lazy ass," Magenta groaned as I let the blanket go sending her to the polished tile floor, a low grunt was heard.

Her face was red "Lucky I was nearly wrapped up in your blanket or that would have hurt like hell," she fumed tossing my blanket at my head as I got up from bed.

"Fine give me a moment to dress." The welcoming scent of cinnamon, brown sugar, and sweet vanilla greeted me; warming my insides and calming me. I hurried to my pile of clothes, a simple pair of gray short's and a gray crop knot top, my feet bare as she waits by the door "See dressed," her eyes raking over me

"If that is what you call dressed," she scoffed as I made faces behind her back.

Angelo is the first guy we see as he waits by the top of the stairs "Good morning ladies, I am going to miss you very much Mage," he held her, his cologne was orgasmic smelling; notes of musk mixed with others I didn't recognize. We three headed downstairs together seeing my mother, Dr. Peace, along with my grandparents.

"She can do this work while with us, Layla," Grandfather was foaming at the mouth.

"Like bloody hell, I am not going. See ya," I walked by them seeing grandma smiling. The rest of the house residents were outside, some just saying goodbye like we were. We both hugged and kissed Magenta, Angelo helped load her suitcase as I reluctantly "Going to suck without you here, but I have Angelo and a massive project due. I will not be lonely," she smiled but still looked hurt she had to go.

I had to tell her, I hated seeing her so sad. "Hey I wasn't supposed to tell you but your mother will be taking you for two days," her eyes lit up.

"Not pulling my chain?" she asked her voice going from not cautious to elated

"I wouldn't not on this subject," she looks close to tears as Angelo gave me a look

"Can't keep a secret, can you?" he smiled at us as we just laughed until a loud, deep, and very angry voice made most go silent.

Angelo held us both a little firmer when Warren walked from the house, his cold dark eyes rested on me "How in the hell did you manage to get out of going?" I figured he would be a tad upset I had managed to escape my fate.

My eyes dilated a little in fear "I have a project with Angelo, we have to work together the entire time you're gone to finish it. You have fun, Peace," we aren't together right now, he was an ass and wasn't going to bully me.

He just looked at his best friend with narrowed eyes, contemplating something "Come with me, I'm sure you two can finish in two days. Work on it when we get back." now he smiled down at me, using a soft tone.

I scoffed "Look, I don't want to. Don't want to be near your whore ass, don't want to be near my grandfather. I am not going, I am staying," I tried to pronounce every word as if I wanted to make him look stupid.

My mother intervened "Josie, you're personally in charge of Warren; not him. Warren get on that bus, Westlynn is staying, use this time to think of how you hurt her, how you can try and make it right," he relented with her stern tone and body language.

Magenta walked on smiling behind him taking the window seat behind him. His head was out "This isn't over," but he was the one leaving not me as I smirked waving.

"See you two," Magenta gave Warren a look, she was in for a rough five days.

It had only been three days since they left, but I wasn't as stressed, just ignored his call's, texts for as long as I could. "Come on, you have eaten enough, we have more work to do, it's nearly half passed noon," my voice whinny but Angelo continued to eat, we had so little to get done now. I was bone tired since we stayed up late last night. We did work in my hidden room which he made sure to tell me it was ours not mine any more.

"Fine," he made his voice grumpy but it was all for show. We cleaned up and walked back to his room, his bed was very soft and comfortable, loved his black bed set as well. We made ourselves comfortable with our work placed on our laps. As of right now we are finishing the report.

He yawned "Okay, you're the one to retype this. You're much faster than myself," he smirked.

"I am not toast stop trying to butter me up," we laughed, he wrote as we talked, my eyes heavy. The next thing I knew, my eyes fluttered open seeing Angelo sleeping his arms wrapped around me, he looked so regal but before any coherent thought could form my eyes closed again.

"Dinner time," was called, someone was shaking me.

"What?" I yawned rubbing the sleep from my eyes seeing Angelo doing the very same. Dr. Williams and Dr. Peace smile down at us, Dr. Peace held her phone.

"Oh my, well if we hadn't been checking on you both since the door was wide open, this would be bad. But we saw you both fall asleep while working." Mother said as she laughed looking at Dr. Peace.

"Well also, he has a girlfriend we both adore. We're good friends," I scoffed letting Angelo pull me from the bed.

"Send me the picture," Angelo remarked as we followed them from the room. I had to say it was really nice cuddling with a guy, it was warmer and loving even with us being very good friends, nothing would happen between us, ever.

As we sit Gwen looks between us with a suggestive gaze. "Don't make me hurt you, Gwen. We passed out, you know we wouldn't ever hurt Mage that way." She gave me a nod.

"I know, but what about Warren?" she asked taking a bite of her food

"Ask the girl he rode off with, the reason we broke up," her eyes got wide but she nodded again.

"Movie?" Trace asked nonchalantly.

"Sounds good, can we make sundaes beforehand?" I asked our mothers.

Mother smiled "That is fine," only a few stayed behind so we five stand in the kitchen together.

"Put ours into a bowl, I will eat nearly anything," he sits on his phone "You want the pics?" he asked, I stifled a laugh and nodded.

I added vanilla and butter pecan, with caramel pelts, brownie chunks, and caramel sauce with whipped cream before we left to get the prime love seat, once we sit we see Dr. Peace putting a movie in "I think it best we send the picture to Mage, with a reason. She knows we would never but still," I say, he was in agreement.

Dr. Peace smiled "A wise idea," she left us as I sent it with a message in the next.

'Mage, you know we would never do anything that would hurt you, which is why we're telling you. Angelo and I fell asleep in his room, the door was wide open, everyone saw us. It was nothing, you mean more to us than anything,' I sent it hoping she understood but if she didn't then I would understand. I looked up seeing the Poseidon Adventure, the remake. I loved this movie. My phone went off not long after, Mage's reply lit the screen.

'You both worry too much, I trust you both more than I ever have with anyone. You're friends, I am cool with it, we can all sleep together when I get back. Meanwhile I'm stuck here with your ex, he has been nothing but horrendous trouble. Kill me now. What you guys doing now?' I smiled showing Angelo who blushed crimson. Did she mean actually sleep? Or 'sleep'?

"Gwen snap a pic for Magenta" she agreed with a smile, Angelo flashed a smile. It was just us sitting together and sharing a huge bowl of ice cream. I sent it without a caption. Mother came in taking a few pictures of us all, one of Gwen and I with ice cream on our face curtesy of the boys. I was walking later that night from the showers with Gwen when my mother ran up to me, her face pale.

"No cops have been called, on my orders. But Warren stole Magenta's cell when she went to shower, well he blew up grabbed his bag and left Sky 2. Dr. Peace tracked his debit card, he has a ticket back here. I want you and Angelo to stay in his room with it locked. He will arrive in the next hour to two."

Angelo had to have been behind me since his finger wrapped around my arm "Dress now, I will get food and drinks. Meet me in our spot. Dr. Williams, we have a safer spot," then he was gone, Gwen looked scared. She had good reason to be.

I was off to my room, charging my cell and pulling on panties and black yoga pants, a cropped rolling stones tee on. I couldn't believe this, he had to have seen the message, but it was nothing. We aren't even together! I rub the lotion on before pulling on socks, with my cell and a thin blanket I walked out.

Trace, Han, and Gwen gave me a sad look. "See you three in the morning," I groaned leaving them; Warren's mother and my own at the stairs "I don't deserve to hide, but I am because he scares me." I say seeing Angelo running up.

"I'm not scared, but they need to get him under control before he sees us. It was nothing, we're friends, Mage understood. I'm hurt he doesn't trust us,"

"If we can't get him in check, he will be admitted to the hospital for a few days with our other patient." His mother gave me a firm hug.

"We will make ourselves seen in the morning," Angelo said as we walked to the closed West wing, construction nearly complete. I crawled first with him behind me, we sit together in our bed clothes nearly two hours later seeing headlights, we saw Warren's mother and my own leave forty minutes' prior. Angelo snubbed the candle. We watched him running full hilt into the vast estate. "I will make sure you're safe," Angelo whispered as I wrapped the blanket around us.


	18. Cheater

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I moved, wiggling against the very warm body next to mine when my eyes bolted open, seeing Angelo waking up. We fell asleep in our spot late last night, but it was clearly morning now. We fold the blanket leaving it on the chair. "Time to change, I am asking mom to go into town. Care if I ask her if you can come? I rather not be alone." he grinned.

"Of course, I love getting out of the estate," but I knew he also liked it here, it was very family centered, everyone working together to overcome their issues. I grinned as we moved slowly from the room, Angelo peeking out first seeing nothing. So we closed the tiny door and slid the table in front of it before walking together down the East wing, Gwen was at the top of the stairs.

She gave me a look, holding her finger up "Wait a minute," I whisper as she heads down stairs, only to come back up a minute later.

She answered, "He is eating," this was our chance as we walked to our separate rooms to change clothes.

"Wait for me in your locked room, three knocks then open it," Angelo said as I waved locking my door behind me, I had clothes set out so this wouldn't take very long. I pulled on my distressed ripped skinny jeans, and a strapless bra before my new marron off the shoulder neckline, with long wing sleeves. I brushed my hair letting it hang down before I pulled on the marron ankle boots, ready as I clasped the necklace. So I do my make-up until three knocks rattled my door, I walked over opening seeing Angelo in a black tee and very dark ripped gray jeans, very nice.

He spoke, "Come on we have to eat," his voice was so deep but had this lingering sweetness too, his cologne was to die for as I walked close to him, for protection purposes. Han walked with us the boy's talking as Trace joined us, looking more like a guard now, I was stuck in their little circle.

We all walked into the dining hall together were I avoided looking up, taking a seat with Angelo, but the feeling of anger and heat was boring down on us. "Good morning everyone, as you all can see Warren arrived safe last night." Dr. Peace smiled, but it looked forced at this point.

I grabbed some fruit and yogurt, my normal when my eyes landed on the very cold eyes of my ex "Explain," was all he growled as I moved back with my fruit, trying to just ignore him.

"Warren, leave Wes alone. You think you deserve some form of explanation, that is fine we have no issue with telling you. But you owe her one as well why you thought it wise to go with your ex," Angelo snarled his arm came around me making Warren stand ready to fight.

"If you saw the picture you saw the explanation as well, we were nearly finished with our project, we passed out. Mind you, the door was open and staff and Dr. Peace, and Dr. Williams had been walking by every few minutes. Granted I liked sleeping with her, but we are friends, I have a girlfriend who I love." Very well said, even the sleeping with me part very touching.

Warre just looked pissed but he sat down "Where were you last night, I checked every room," now he was staring at me.

I wasn't Willy Wonka, I wasn't here to sugar coat anything "I was with Angelo, and our location is none of your concern. In all honesty, none of this is Warren, we are not together, you treated me like trash before doing god knows what with your ex," I snapped getting up but he did too, both pissed.

"I made out with her that was it," but hurt flashed across my face, I never let the thought he cheated enter my mind.

"You seriously cheated on Westlynn? Do you know how many guys are going to try and snatch her up? You're the most dimwitted man on this planet," Gwen yelled as I turned to mom.

"Can Angelo and I go into town together," it wasn't a question, it was I am leaving so just get it over and done by saying yes.

She looked defeated "I am okay with this. But what about you Willow?" I knew this was going to happen, she couldn't stop me but she could forbid Angelo to go.

But she smiled, "Angelo is one of our very best residents, I have no issues with this," I let out breath, one I wasn't aware I was holding. I smirked at Angelo who winked back.

"Now if Magenta wasn't his girl, they would make the perfect couple," Han added just to piss off Warren, a thing most liked to do.

"I am going to go grab my wallet and your purse, hurry and eat, cupcake," I laughed but just got up cleaning my plate as Gwen walked in with a small list.

"Trace, Han, and I," she smiled as I gave a nod, she left in a hurry which alerted me Warren had walked in, as I hurry sticking my dish in the large industrial washer.

"Westlynn, I am sorry." His voice was low, as I turned hate filled my eyes.

"A sorry excuse for a man. Go have your whores," I couldn't stay in the same room as him right now. So it was great as Angelo drove off in my mother's car, we decided to shop, see a movie before having dinner together.

I walked back into the estate at ten at night, I felt so much better, Angelo and I had so much in common as we each held bags, my mother was the first to us "I am glad you had fun," she smiled as I walked into my room and Angelo left to his, I had three smaller bags I would have to get to the correct people. I knew rounds are coming as I slip from my room getting to Gwen's first, she was up reading as I walked in with her bag.

She handed me the cash, I was running low on time Han was next, last was Trace so when I walked in seeing Warren reading in bed with Trace on the bed on the left side. Trace smiled jumping up, Warren gave me a look getting up from his bed.

"Thanks a million Westlynn," he checked the bag, and the receipt before handing me the cash, the only one to check what I brought, the others chill going with it.

"No problem," Trace took the smokes out handing them to Warren as I scoffed "I am telling Gwen," but now he back tracked.

"Wes please no, I have it good with her. It was just this once," he pleaded as I scoffed leaving them to their crap, Angelo was walking a head of me.

"Angelo," I called he turned with a smile, this was a first that he has left his room with no top on, it was a nice sight.

I took my phone out snapping a pic "Framing this," I ogled as he tried in vain to get my phone.

"Oh I have some of you too," but I wasn't worried as he gave me a hug.

"You okay to sleep in your room alone?" he asked but I just groaned.

"He better not try a thing, I am locking it. Magenta isn't here so they don't check on me," he gave me a small kiss.

"Come to my room if there is any problem," now we went our separate ways, him to the showers and me to my room.


	19. Missing Link

_**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another new chapter for my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits head on over to my Polyvore Noellamonster Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

I woke with a start, hearing some short of commotion, with a groan I was up pulling on my black knee highs, with a pair of short denim shorts and a crop top with the words dance mode scribbled on the front. My hair brushed but rather wild still, at least Magenta was back today, finally. The house two crew would stay the night before heading back tomorrow. Walking out everything looked normal, my mother and Dr. Peace are talking to a girl her hair was raven colored and very long just a tad longer than mine, her face was pale, so pale her dark eyes stood out much more. I walked closer seeing white bandages wrapped around her wrist, as I moved closer the normal smells of the clean estate vanished and a very floral scent made the place a little more alive.

"Westlynn," Dr. Peace smiled as I was next to my mother who was handing the girl a small cup filled with water. The un-named girl looked like a scared mouse, and it hurt me she was here but at least now she had friends and family.

"Good morning, Dr. Peace. Morning mother. Who is this?" this was the first step, getting to know her, making sure this new girl knew she has friends here. My mother gave me a radiant smile, she could make almost any person feel at ease in her presence.

Mother spoke, "Westlynn my darling, I hope you slept well. This is our new resident; her name is Jackie." But the girl was just looking at me like I was some sort of ghost.

I held my hand out to her "Name is Westlynn, a lot to take in being here. Even for me, and I only live here because my mother is one of the head doctors. You must be so overwhelmed being here. I can show you around," I smiled but she looked ill or nervous her eyes darting around.

"Thank you, Westlynn. I think that would be good," Dr. Peace looked at me with a soft gaze. I just took the girls hand she need to be herself, be away from the people who treat her. Jackie was my height, she wasn't talking just looking around as we headed towards the empty but stunning west wing, figured the Library was an ideal place to have a heart to heart.

She was sitting her legs curled under her body in the plush chair as I take a seat across from her "They can be overbearing, but they care for all the residents here." Jackie looked me in the eyes.

She spoke, "I am not crazy." The tone, the way she said it made it seem to me she was telling the truth. So, I look at her trying to figure out her deal, was she off or was she not, I wasn't a doctor but I wasn't bad at judging people and there was something about Jackie.

"So why are you here than?" her eyes so dark and warm as they looked at me, now light came back into them as she sat a little taller.

Her voice was soft with this odd hint of humor to every word, but it was the way she spoke that had me enthralled in her story. "I was with my crew, with them because I had nothing, no emotions anymore. My cousin Jax killed my mate, without him I wanted to die but couldn't do it. Then he was there with another me, they came far from another dimension, believe me or not. I ran, ran home while my parents were at work, I wanted to die, so finally I manned up and cut my wrist. It was this light feeling as if he was there holding me, letting me know I was never alone." Tears sprang to her eyes, so much pain could be seen, this pain was real so deep I ached for her.

I was up holding her close, she just cuddled deeper into me "You look like Lyric, and I know for damn sure the woman you called mom is Layla Williams but older, but still the very same the tree hugger."

I had this desire to know the rest of her story, I wasn't ready for the rest in any form "Come on, what happened next," she looked so happy that I asked, that I wanted to know. But did she know the way she told it was what had me needing to know.

Her voice was the same "I thought I was dead, when a voice rang clear as day, it said. "Come child, he is waiting," so I walked into this bright shimmering light but next thing I know I was in a hospital screaming. I only wanted to be with Bay, it was my single and only thought. But I am here, a world with no powers, mine so flickering, a world where people I knew are not here, the only two I have found, one is older the other her daughter. Please believe me, I think I travelled worlds and I am alone with others thinking I am crazy. I will prove I am not somehow, I will," the pure conviction in her voice had me recalling.

I couldn't help it, something told me deep down she was telling the truth "Okay, I will bite. I don't know why but I believe you, the way you talked, the pain that flared across your face was so undyeable. But maybe calm on the story in front of my mother and Dr. Peace," Jackie was up her eyes wide.

"Dr. Peace?"

"Yeah, really nice lady. I dated her only son," now she sits and gives me a look.

"How about we go have some food, I can introduce you to some people," I smiled her belly was grumbling loudly, we left together, the halls silent but soon it would be filled with residents.

Jackie stopped her body shaking her eyes filled with pain again as her hand had this death grip on my own "Calm down, say nothing that will make their attention come to you. We will go to my room after," her eyes so thankful as I helped her sit, she was still shaking.

But we sit filling our plates, my mother and Warrens not here yet "That is Warren, your boyfriend. And that is Kyle he is dating Magenta," my food spilled all over the table, myself now it was my eyes that are round as I turn to her.

"You have never met them, so how did you know, but his name is Angelo not Kyle," Jackie smiled for the first time.

"I told you, I wasn't crazy," her story was now real, I knew she had not met them, my heart was racing as we cleaned my mess. I had to hear more of this story as Angelo was rushing over.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" this had Jackie crying but laughing at the same time, but her eyes said she was in pain.

"Will talk to you when Magenta gets back, right now I need to talk to Jackie alone," with this I rushed her to my room, nearly dragging her to my bed when a loud knock rattled my door.

"Not the time," I seethed.

When I opened it, my ex stood at the door, a smile on his smug face "What, you annoying prick," I was so excited and scared right now.

He just gave me a writhing look "Come on kitten, please talk to me," he cooed as I scoffed.

"No time, goodbye," slamming my door in his face, Jackie's floral scent filled the area around my bed.

"Okay, I believe you. How did you know Warren, Magenta, and Angelo?" her sweater was baggy but she was so comfy in it.

"I was dating Warren's best friend, Bay. My cousin killed Bay. Warren was this good guy, the one you wanted to take home to your family, unlike this brute, but the very same looks. You have small differences to Lyric, like no freckles, eye color but so close. Angelo as you call him, where I am from his name was Kyle and he had this thing for Magenta, but Magenta was a goodie, goodie." I let my head fall into my hands.

"Something tells me this will not be the only time this happens, okay." But when the door opens and Magenta and Angelo walk in hands intertwined I rushed Magenta we hugged for a good five minutes before I too pulled her to the bed with Jackie.

"Who is this?" Jackie without thought blurted out a name.

"Magenta Marks," Magenta smiled her hand out, Jackie was polite shaking it.

"Magenta, look. Angelo sit, I never told Jackie either of your names, I swear." Magenta gave me a look but I knew she was very much into the other worlds, ghost all that jazz.

"Well she called you Kyle," Angelo stood his face pale now, his cologne was heaven.

"How did you know my real name, girls my middle name is Angelo and the only name I will answer too," I felt faint now, this was scary cool.

"Jackie, sorry but please tell them your story," and she did with the very same tone and pain as before. But by the very end and two hours later they believe, they are with us. Magenta asking question after question as Jackie awed us to a new brink. A small show of her power moving a random bottle of body spray across the room. We three promised to help her, with her promise she wouldn't show anyone her power.

"So, you entered the shimmering light, with a single thought in your head. To be with Bay, so now you're here with people from your world, so maybe he is here your connection since in your world you have mates, lead you here where he is alive. I was mated to this beast, who always flirted with West or Lyric, wait she was mated to Warren. So, we need to find this Bay, he might not have the same name, so we must go by a description," Magenta very logical in this supernatural shit that was going down.

"He was 6'3, with long dirty blonde hair, it always looked windblown. His smile was everything, he was easy going but very loyal to those he loved, his eyes the deepest dark gray, like a storm was always brewing," tears leaked out of her eyes as I said one word.

"Baylore, a friend of mine. He isn't a friend to Warren, Baylore is a loner, smart too, we have a few classes together," Jackie now looked hopeful, but I wasn't 100% it was him.

Jackie was in our grade, so on Tuesday morning when I dressed with Magenta. I wore a pair of off white destroyed skinny jeans, a gray sleeveless crop top, a matching gray cardigan. A pair of military boots are being laced when Jackie walks in, she looked nice a smile graced her face. She wore black jeans, with red vans, a polka dot with rose crop top, a red rose in her hair with a locket around her neck. Gwen and Jennifer Jackie knew off the bat as well, but we played it off as telling the girls we alerted her beforehand.

Jackie was getting more comfortable now as we eat, even while we ride the bus she seems to thrilled, we all knew it was because if Baylore was her Bay she needed him, I just prayed it was him and he needed her too. So, when the crowd became too much Magenta and I kept her close, her classes are an even cross between Magenta and mine; I spot Baylore reading in the court yard.

"Jackie, see the boy reading in the flannel." Her eyes scanned the yard and when they landed on him her hand clasped the necklace and her eyes watered we knew it was him.

"Be back, take her to class. Don't come on to him let it happen, don't freak him out." My parting words as I headed to Baylore with the ever-watchful eyes of Warren trailing behind me.

"Hey there, Baylore." Making my voice cheery as he gave me a smirk putting down his thick book.

"Hello Westlynn," his voice was deep as I took a seat next to him.

"So, my friend Jackie thinks you're the bees' knees so to speak," he gave me a deep chuckle.

"Oh really, I know the girls you hang with and they're taken and won't like me," now I scoffed pointing out Jackie.

'She is new, her name is Jackie," now he was looking with this enamored look plastered on his face.

"She is something else," but his tone was smitten "She single?" he asked.

"Of course as why I am trying to play match maker," now he chuckled as we headed to class, with two thumbs up Magenta took Jackie to class.


	20. Don't you miss me

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I was trying to avoid any contact with Jennifer, but something as in the distant yelling of her voice told me I wasn't safe for long. I had promised Jen she could choose my clothes for away weekend, and it is Saturday.

Angelo, Magenta, Jackie and I are leaving, I am sure Gwen, Trace, Jen and Dice also got permission along with Han. So here I hide while everyone else gets ready. I am dressed just waiting for the prime moment to escape my room. But my mother comes in with Jen who looks proud, my mother has her hands braced on her hips, her scent made my room smell like a botanical garden.

"Hi mother," I tried but the game was over for me, Jen had clothes over her arm.

She spoke, her voice firm, "Did you promise Jennifer?" she asked me her eyes narrowed.

Groaning, I answer "Yes,"

"Fix it," then mother vanished as James smiled like the cat who got her mouse.

I grumbled as Magenta shut the door with Jackie and Gwen "All of you will pay for this," they all plotted against me.

I took the nice clothes discarding my grunge clothes for the distressed low-rise skinny jeans, with a pure white twist front long sleeves crop top and light brown suede boots. Not liking this top.

"Let's go now," the girls just laughed at my very disgruntled nature.

We all piled into the bus, in the very back was Warren whose eyes followed me until I turn my back on him as Jackie sat with me "Same in every dimension," she snickered. Luke pulled away the radio blaring as we all chatted together, all but grumpy pants back there, Angelo joined him as Magenta turned to us.

She smiled, "Odd we all got permission to go," she winked as I swatted at her.

Jackie spoke, "Is this not normal?"

I explained, "No, usually it is only a few of us going, but never this many they all must have been super all week," I shrugged as Luke pulled into town. Bay was waiting near our drop off as Jackie started becoming more nervous by the second. I jumped up wanting to get some distance between Warren and I, Magenta walked off with Jackie as I jumped on Bay who let a booming laugh out.

He did have this amazing smile "Happy to see me," picking me up, sliding me to his back as we walked over to Jackie and Magenta.

I stayed put as Warren looked ready to kill "Jackie, this is my friend Baylore, but Bay for short. Very smart, hot, pretty badass," I introduced as he reached his hand out for her to shake, I gave a nod and smile.

Jackie shook with a bright smile "A pleasure Bay," her voice had this emotion, this lingering tone I couldn't place.

"So how about some shopping and lunch?" he spoke as I climbed off him, I walked on his right and Jackie and Magenta on his left.

"Sounds good to me," I say looking at the girls.

So, we figured as we are seated for lunch the music blaring, that Jackie and Bay would be a couple by the end of the night. They had this chemistry, this pull, soulmates as she said. The black Bear was packed so Bay took us to some joint I wouldn't ever really walk into, Angelo walked in taking a seat.

"Sorry I took so long," he smiled ordering a drink as we all went over the small menu, Bay was at home here as many came up talking, nothing like meeting new people.

Bay helped Jackie up as she headed to the bathroom as I winked at him "Hitting it off," he smiled his eyes like storms about to cause havoc.

He spoke, "Damn, the connection with Jackie is like nothing I have ever even imagined I could feel. Like something other worldly, she is my girl," I jumped clapping like a child, even when Jackie said she didn't get the feeling her time here was long, like she was meant to bring him back to her world.

But who knew.

Warren walked in as we were goofing around I was all over Bay messing up his long hair, making jokes about soulmates as Magenta cooed. His eyes met mine, his nostrils flared in anger, he was walking over.

"Mind if I sit with you Bay," I knew they knew each other, as I scoff moving away as Bay smiled saying yes, most likely to fuck with me. I moved closer to anyone but Warren, who smiled sitting next to me.

Angelo spoke, "So Westlynn, don't you miss Warren," Magenta snarled hitting her man as I rolled my eyes.

Speaking in a flat tone "Like I miss the Black plague," everyone laughed.

"Look, love. I fucked up big time, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, as long as it takes. I want to marry you, we have a connection can't you feel it?"

This was not the conversation I wanted to have this was supposed to be a fun filled day, and Warren dragged our relationship into it.

"I feel it, but I am not the one running off to my ex,"


	21. Not just a groupie

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Magenta looked annoyed, her hair in a frizzled mess. The girls all joked around the door was open. We needed to get ready for school not goof off "We need to hurry," I laughed at them as I pulled on the black with white pin striped tapered trousers, pairing it with Gwen's black pullover knit top.

The smell of Angelo drifted in, his voice so low but deep and always calm "Are you ladies ready?" I looked up from lacing my boots, he winked as I finished.

"I am done," and everyone else fell in line as we leave my room heading to get some food before the bus came for us. We had minutes as we all just grabbed and dashed from the house. Warren could be seen under the tall oak tree by the bus stop, the bright red of his ear bud cords alerting me he was jamming out. The autumn breeze ruffled our hair as we sit on the wall. Warren notice's our presence as he moves closer to us. Angelo and Warren talked while we waited, he made no real move to talk to me, even as we sit on the bus.

The noise increased times three when the bus doors slide open and we all rush to file off, Magenta and I walked off after she kissed Angelo a proper goodbye. I was helping bay after school today, he was in some grudge band, and they needed a female vocal for a gig, and wanted me to try out. I got permission from my mother that Magenta and Jackie to be able to come with.

I think the look on the boy's face's will be priceless when they watch us driving off with Bay instead. We sit at lunch with Bay who had Jackie in his lap as we eat. "Okay we're going to have each girl sing, just for comparison." Bay smiled.

Magenta scoffed in a retort "I can't sing, in no way am I even trying," and we all knew she couldn't, her voice wasn't tuned to it. Jackie was coming into her own, happy and care free.

Angelo was coming to us from the packed cafeteria with Warren next to him "I kind of want to kill, Angelo," another instance of actually speaking my thoughts out loud.

Bay stood with Jackie.

He says "Here practice, don't want to have to deal with your ex, he already tested my temper," winking as I kicked out nailing his knee.

My retort, "Fuck you," but they laugh walking off hand in hand, making me miss being with Warren, but then he would open his mouth and the delusion was ruined.

Warren looked confused as I walked away hearing him yelling "ALL I SAID WAS COME GIVE DADDY SOME SUGAR!" I would kill him if I had been begged or forced to remain and deal with his shit, I rather sit in an empty History class. I looked over the lyric's, trying to read his notes on my parts, the chorus as well.

The tapping of my pencil in my last period was the only thing getting me through, hearing Mr. Medulla drone on and on about random facts. I took detailed notes, but still it was an AP class and bored us to no end.

So, I was right, Warren looked pretty pissed watching me drive off with the girls and Bay, but that wasn't my problem. We wait for his friends and band mates to arrive, I was on the small love seat in his garage while his mama served cookies fresh from the oven with glasses of milk.

Bay groaned "Mom, my rep." but we laugh as Jackie helps his mother any way she can.

"Your momma is awesome, just go with it," he smirked at us as everyone started piling into the large garage.

Jackie and Bay, did their thing she had a damn good voice "Okay, we like her but that being said I don't think for Vicious Love her voice would belt it out the way we want. She can join but for VL we need another girl," this was the best news, I wouldn't feel handcuffed to doing this.

Ryker pulled me up "Okay her turn, she has the look but does she have the voice," I shake my head when I see Dr. Peace with Angelo and her boy.

"Favoritism, simple," she did favor her boy and that was wrong.

I stood at the microphone with Bay at his next to me, his guitar ready as the drums started, the bass guitar too as Bay spoke, he wasn't very happy seeing Warren watching.

"If you've ever been in love

Or ever hope to be in love

Here's a story you'll love with all your heart," he used a deeper voice.

This was going to suck.

"Couples on their backs in the park

Lay on blankets bought

On a date the day before

A routine I've been longing for

Can't help but to glance

From the corner of my resentful eyes

Guess it's all perspective but

It's you I never get enough

We're always far apart," his voice was so damn good, like it was his calling.

It was now or never, the course was us together before I was forced to sing alone.

"We've got a vicious love

We mix our tears with blood

No clock will stop for us

It ticks by

We fight as hard as we love

We've got a vicious love," our voices blended well together, at least for this song. Warren was smiling now as Angelo sat with his girl.

"When I go out alone

And see them sharing meals

Like Lady and the Tramp

Hate their loving eyes

Wishing it was you and I

Add tip to my receipt

Fold it up behind a picture of us

Guess it's all perspective but

Together though we rarely touch

Hard not to fall apart,"

I could feel my face, ear's everything red from my embarrassment. My hands on the mic, my eyes moving to Bay and away from Warren, whose stare was putting holes in me. Bay moved closer as we used the same mic.

""We've got a vicious love

We mix our tears with blood

No clock will stop for us

It ticks by

We fight as hard as we love

We've got a vicious love," together we sang.

The harmony we had was off the chart

"I could have given up a thousand times

In the past that was so easy

When the thought came to my mind

There was no convincing me

Plant my feet to face it all

Side by side or a phone call

Living in tension with you

Still feels better

Better than I've ever known,"

""We've got a vicious love

We mix our tears with blood

No clock will stop for us

It ticks by

We fight as hard as we love

We've got a vicious love," again together, my voice coming out over lapping his, as he asked.

Ryker was doing a jig as we stopped everyone just going wild.

"Her, we have to have Wes for this song, she and Jackie are now in the band." I groaned as Jackie cheered that girl was happier than I could have imagined.

Warren just clapped and smiled before leaving with his mother and Angelo.


	22. Cuddle fest 1998 champions

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

Never good to wake up to an angry face, even if it is your best friends' boyfriend. His long black hair shielding his face as he glared down at me. My body groggy with sleep, my eyes barely able to stay open, but that look though, sexy.

Even my words are garbled "Can I help you, you sexy beast," his girlfriend's giggling woke me up a little more, it was pitch lack outside. My light had been turned on, the bright red of my alarm clock read 1:42 am, this man was insane; we all would get into massive trouble for this.

He stood straight fixing me with a glare "You are going to be the death of me," was all he said pulling me from the room.

"Seriously what did I do?" his girlfriend was behind us as we snuck through the silent halls to the new wing, he was leading me to our spot. The halls smelled like pledge and pine-sol, very nice taking a huge nose full before we three get on our knees crawling into the secret room, a small stone tunnel before it opened to a circler room, with our blanket, and snacks. Magenta just tossed down two pillows before folding herself on the floor, I was confused, if confused had a scent it would be a citrus scent. Is it sour or sweet? Very confusing.

Angelo sprawled out on Magenta's left "Lay down," was mumbled by Magenta as I yawned laying on his right, what was going on.

I never had to ask, Angelo answered my un-asked question "I wasn't mad, but granted you girls will be the very death of me. Let's get some sleep," he woke me up for a cuddle fest, this was beyond me.

I retorted between yawns "You seriously woke me to cuddle, if we get caught out of bed you two are in deep shit," but he didn't seem worried, he pulls me closer my hand on his chest, feeling Magenta's right next to mine.

Magenta in a low voice says "He got two blow up dolls, so we could come up here instead. They look convincing enough, we will sneak back by five now go to sleep,"

"I was asleep and you two bad influences woke me," but laying here was calming as my eyes closed hearing a very male scoff, feeling his fingers trailing over my back, figured he was doing the same to his girl. It was nice laying here even on the floor, he had this planned, such a romantic, other than the fact I was here. But I will not complain, it is nice being held, my dreams odd since it is not possible to swim in a pool filled with rocky road ice cream, it never rained chocolate sprinkles either, raindrops are not made of whip cream.

Warm hands moved down my back stirring me from my dream, it was still a tad dark outside, but soon the same warm hand leaves and comes ack with force, it echoed as pain flared across my ass. Twins yelps echoed around the room, low curses mumbled.

Angelo's voice chimed "It's 5:20, we need to get back to our rooms, we have chores and shit, then going to the dive later." I groaned still tired, now I might not be able to sleep, we would have to get passed the nurse's, but he would time it right so the nurses wouldn't be near our room. We leave the pillows, we'll have to come back later for them. Angelo crawled out first, making sure the coast was clear for us. I was out last, Angelo helping me from the floor as we walked back to our rooms, we are feet from it when Warren comes from the showers with Luke walking out as well.

Warren gave us a calculating look "Good morning, Warren. If I had known you were up, I would have asked for you to walk with us," Angelo lied, a small hint of worry in his tone.

Warren is pissed by his snarl "I fucking bet you were walking," but he had no proof as us girls walked into our room, making a mad rush to our bed having to hide these dolls, and just in time as the door flung open and Dr. Peace walked in still in her jammies, we probably looked guilty.

She looked around the room "Where are your pillows ladies?" she knew we were up to something, we have to play it cool.

I answered "I have no clue, is there a reason coming in that way?" my voice level showing no emotions as not to get caught in a lie.

She walked in shutting the door "Look girls, I know you wouldn't just sleep without the pillows. Another thing, you both would not be awake this early on a weekend, nothing adds up."

"Is it against rules to walk the halls at this time? Is it wrong to wake up early because stress over some dumb guy? I think we are okay, we have not broken any rules as of late, maybe you shouldn't play favorites with Warren, if you truly cared about him getting help. My mother and yourself should have had him admitted the day he ran away from Sky two, but instead he got off with a few weekends with no leave," I would be in trouble for mouthing off to her but that's it, she couldn't pin anything on us, at least right now.

Dr. Peace stood a little straighter, her eyes narrowed a little "Easy for you to say,"

"Easy you think anything is easy with Warren. I care about Warren. I don't rush to his aid every time, he has repercussions for fucking up at least with me. You cater to his every fit, rushing to see where I have gone too, where I am or where he thinks I was. He needs to grow up," I was now yelling as Magenta held me back, Angelo walked in his arms around me.

"The entire house is now awake," he smiled, behind him was Warren and my own mother.

"Where do you get off running to mommy, you little bitch. I don't run to mommy when you run off with girls behind my back, but because Warren doesn't like seeing something he runs to his mommy, poor Warren. Grow a fucking set of balls you cheating, lying bastard," I seethed at him with everyone watching, his face turning red.

My mother cut in before it got worse "Willow, we need to talk. We have had this talk before, you are very soft on him, as I would be Westlynn, but he will be leaving soon and the way he is acting now I won't sign off and you agreed you wouldn't either. Now Westlynn, I don't know what has gotten into you but you will not talk to an adult like that, you're grounded, but since we all have engagements tonight I will still allow you to sing with Bay." I just rolled my eyes, like I cared, ground me gives me more time to eat and sleep, give me a real punishment, make me socialize with other human beings.

Our mothers left as Jackie walked in, I slammed the door right on Warren's angry face "ARGH!" was all I yelled flopping down on my bed, argh I need my pillow.

I was going to be pissy the rest of the day, even as I sit with Magenta and Jackie while doing laundry, they added a second washer and dryer so got a new girl to help us do it faster. I refused to fold Warren's things so that was left to Jackie.

I called over "Jackie alert Luke we have finished," she was messing around with her powers, as long as we are alone we didn't care one bit. It was freaky cool, it always made Magenta happy too.

Her bell chiming voice echoed "Luke we have completed the washing, call them," she announced loudly, now it was hectic having to exchange baskets. Angelo smiled with a wink before Warren walked up waiting as Jackie smiled.

His deep voice made us turn "My clothes are not fresh, they aren't as soft," he was standing there with his basket.

I retorted "I let Jackie wash your crap, don't expect me to do it,"

I left the dive hours later, sweating and tired, but it was great, the show was awesome they got a permanent gig. I and Jackie will be there every Saturday, doing our thing with the band.


	23. Debate

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

My heart was racing, he was so damn annoying and ignorant as he persisted to try and voice his wrong opinion. Magenta, Jackie, Jen, Gwen and I just sit here and look at Warren with narrowed eyes. Angelo, Trace, and Dice looked to be siding with Warren on this.

His deep voice chimed in as Han looked to be taking score his girl was allowed over so she was watching along with Bay maybe thinking we are all crazy here. "Again, I have stated facts. The Avengers would slaughter the X-men," he looked so pleased and proud about his own flawed logic.

I crossed my legs as the girls gave me a single look "Listen well boys. The X-Men have defeated the Avengers time and time again, and the Avengers have also won a few. But hands down, the X-men with their Omega level mutants would win. Hulk ate Wolverine and Wolverine proceeded to tear Hulk up from the inside out, killing him for good and taking his little inbred kid. Jean Gray is an X-Men and is the true host for the Phoenix, she could wipe the floor with them single handed. Ice Man froze hell. Beast, Rogue, Magik, Domino the list goes on. You state facts you want to be real, but these facts are real. Professor X is one of the most powerful mutants. Next you're going to say Batman could defeat Superman, and if you try I will kill you as you sleep,"

The boys looked to Han, Trina, and Bay who had their heads together, our judges.

Han smiled "X-Men,"

A small victory but still a victory "Get on it boys," I smirked as they filed out grumbling, we hurried after to help. I gave Warren a nice black romper to wear, doing his hair and makeup hearing foul curse words running from his lips as I set the liner down.

"There you go, remember I also want dessert," he didn't like this one bit, none of them did. But he chose the judges since those three had no interested in nerd stuff. He stood his own combat boots on, his hairy ass legs showing as I laughed moving away just as his hands reached out to grab me.

I laughed again "Priceless,"

All the boys looked fantastic. Dice was in a very nice pale blue tank top with a long pale blue maxi skirt, each boy had muscles protruding as we girls couldn't help but laugh as our mothers took pictures. The boys have to go buy us all dinner, pizza and the works; dinner tonight would be fun. We head down stairs watching Luke drive them away, we set the table making sure we all had our desired seats. Jackie was curled up to Bay, Trina and Han together as I had a seat open on my left and right with Magenta next to the open seat on my left she had open.

Magenta say's "Warren probably thinks Joker was an awesome boyfriend to Harley," Magenta gave me a look.

"I doubt, but we could ask. Is this a bet?" was all I muttered

She answered "Twenty," as the conversation turned to school, the next dance, one I would go to, Prom. So, twenty minutes later the doors opened and the boys looked messed up, but carried the foods to the table, so many things.

I grabbed a slice, garlic knots, and some cheese sticks and side of their ranch when Luke spoke "They got into an altercation, well no cops called, the other boys may need medical attention." our mothers looked worried.

"Were they jealous of your beauty?" my voice comes out as I take a bite and they give me a withering look.

Guess that was a firm no "Warren, do you think Joker was good to Harley?" he gave me another withering look.

His deep voice was rough like jagged rock "I am crazy but not that damn crazy, he was an abusive lunatic and she had a seriously bad case of Stockholm syndrome," I knew it as Magenta handed over a crisp twenty-dollar bill.

"You bet on me?"

"Yes, and I won," showing him the cash as he muttered going back to eating.

"As you see I betted you wouldn't think that, she bet against you" I added as he gave her a loathing glare.

"Enough you guys, West Lynn. Dylan and Harvey called," mother cut in.

Warren of course had issues with this "I know, I already called them back. And look we're also texting,"

I was tired, it was Sunday and another school day coming with forty-three days of school left. Forty-three days until Warren moves from here to live with his dad, training to run his father's Multi-Million-dollar company two states away from here. Why was it still bothering me, we have not been together in two months, but signs point to us back together soon.

I was the first into the shower nearly an hour later the girls filing in soon after "Why does Warren moving bother me, like hello we aren't together anymore?" they looked at me, like I should know the answer.

Jen said as she wet her hair "You love him," I did not.

But everyone agreed I was in love with him.

I walked from the room, still hungry and we had cold pizza downstairs. I hurried downstairs, but I wasn't the only one thinking of pizza. Warren was leaning against the counter the open box next to him. He smiled "Here have some," he offered the box as I took a slice hoping onto the counter next to him.

At first it was silence but he turned to me, the make-up gone now "I love you, Westlynn. I just wanted to say that I was a fool to do what I did, I have no more excuses. I want you back, I see every day what I lost and I want it back," he just looked at me as I continued to eat, thinking, thinking harder than normal.

I answered back, finally "I love you too, I have tried to deny it for some time. But with the fact we have forty-three days of school left and you moving it hit me that I do love you. I want to be with you, but not with the fear you'll hurt me again," he shook his head, agreeing on some level.

"I won't I know now what I stand to lose,"

With those words his arms came around me hauling me closer to him as my legs wrapped around his lower body, his head resting on my chest we just sit like this in silence.

His body was so warm as we walked hand in hand back to my room, it was curfew time, as everyone heads to their rooms, his lips are as warm as his body as they press to mine it a sweet lingering kiss, so many emotions in the single kiss.

He smiled when we pulled away "Love you, Wes. Sleep well," another kiss before he was gone, Magenta gave me a knowing look as I lay in bed.


	24. Open doors

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I yawned struggling to free myself from the covers of my warm bed, I had to hurry now or I would be late. I was normally lucky having set my clothes out the evening before not wanting to deal with the hassle of finding them in the morning. I roll to my right landing on my knee's my covered still tangled around me as I move from them dropping them with a near silent thud on my bed.

I pulled the black jeans on, next was the white tee with the words ' If you don't have anything nice to say. We have a lot in common.' I was near ready pulling on the black and white high-tops, my choker buckled before I started brushing through my long hair. Magenta walked in with a smile, she smelled of Vanilla and honey, it followed her.

"Ready?"

I retorted "Have to pee and do my teeth. But yeah," taking my bag to the bathroom needing to kick it into high gear, I was going to have to muli-task the hell out of this as I brushed my teeth while using the bathroom, harder than you think, as I accidently spit the extra toothpaste on my hands after I had just rinsed the soap off, with a not so silent groan I cleaned them again.

The halls near empty, Han was running towards the stairs as I dropped my bag on my bed exchanging it for my backpack and cell before hauling ass from my room the bus was coming, the time alerted me I have two minutes or I'm riding with my mother. I run across the wet grass, nearly falling once before I made it to the girls, I was holding my chest trying to get some air into my protesting lungs.

Warren smiled at me before he made any move to come towards me "Might want to wake up a littler earlier, I will come wake you up, no worries," his voice had the sin he wanted to commit lingering all over it.

I retort "Yeah, you get right on that," knowing I was going to lock my door, but this next weekend I am moving with a few other's to the new wing, I would have my own room. Magenta was going to claim the room right next to mine, I knew they're splitting the girls from the boys, boys in one wing the girls sleeping in another, like that would help.

I even sat with Warren my head nestled in his shoulder, we didn't have long left at school, I had no real clue how he or I would deal with being far from each other.

I walked with Magenta, or other friends, to my classes, and at lunch I was with Warren who ran to get us lunch. So here I sit eating as his crew sat a little from us, not close enough to piss me off but still close.

"I was thinking of staying here in Alabama, ya know instead of leaving in two weeks." his voice was low, low enough I was the only one who heard it.

Magenta chimed in, she didn't hear him at all "So all we need are accessories and heels for prom,"

I turned to her "Yeah, we can do that this weekend, I have shown no one my dress, yet,"

I give Warren a look "You can't do that, Warren. As much as I would like that you can't do it, your father has spent money getting things ready for you, everything has been set up for a doctor. You wanted this now you have to go through with it, I don't like it not in the least but you made your choice and we both have to deal with it now," his eyes so dark and deep could break my heart, he poured so many emotions into everything as of late.

He was un-happy with this, he left right then not saying a word, not even at our last Ap class did he speak to me so I just dealt with it, walking to the bus with Magenta taking the seat behind her and Angelo, he sat next to me saying nothing but his warm hand took mine as the bus drove off. Nothing was said, he was upset, and nothing I could say would fix it.

I had to learn to help, and roll with his moods not act like a snobby bitch I had to grow or we would fail. His mother talked to me and so did my own, and after things made much more sense. So here I sit with Jackie and Magenta after we finish our work, we wait for Jen and Gwen who seem to be taking forever to do their own.

The sun beat down on us as we lay in the grass, I knew I was being watched my eyes turn to his window seeing him watching as we sun bathe in our bikinis. He shut his curtains but I still stood he and I needed to talk I slip passed Luke walking into the hall to his room, he was laying on his bed, Trace not seen as I walked in.

My voice made him jump up "How long will you ignore me, Warren?" his eyes lingered on my face before they traveled over my body.

He answered "I was just upset, upset because you're right. I really have no choice now but to go ahead with this bullshit. I don't want to, I want to be here with you, with my mother." I knew deep down he was hiding the fact he would need his mother, how much he would miss her she was a large section of his life, she has never not once been there.

He crossed his room wrapping me in a tight hug "I don't want to leave you, you could see how much better you could have it without me," his voice low and vulnerable as I pulled away looking into his eyes before I kissed him, pouring everything into that kiss.

His hands moved over me, his hands grasped my ass slamming me into his body, a cough was heard as we turned seeing Trace smiling.

"I will watch out for you, but again don't do shit with the door open,"

Then the door shut.


	25. Figuring things out

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I love his smell, it was home to me, the feeling of his fingertips trailing over my back as we lay in the grass together. I never thought just a smell could make me feel safe and loved but Warren's did, and annoyed. Our time was running short he was leaving in days, I was going to be alone for four weeks over the summer, but I decided to go visit the boys at LSU, Dylan and Harvey are thrilled with this. Warren was leaving and our already turbulent relationship had to be worked on since it would be long distance.

For now, we are good, just like this "You think you will not go see them?" I was wrong we are not good. I elbowed him in the gut, he grunted but the pain of his abs shot up my arm.

My tone annoyed "Shut up, I am going. Look you're leaving, moving away all my friends will be gone for four weeks, I also want to do something. This is my something. I am going, you will deal," that was it, that was how it was going to happen.

I had my plane ticket, I had a hotel room I was good to go, and go alone I was. He could be mad or he could accept it. Magenta was going to be there with me the last week, we were going to have some fun, on the downside Angelo has no clue that she will be.

I move the grass making my arm itch. I lay on my back looking up at Warren, his eyes so dark, at times so cold but again so loving as he gazed down at me with this loving look. It was times like these I could see us together for ever, then he would open his mouth and the dream shattered. It seemed like only Magenta and I even remembered Jackie and Bay, she vanished five days ago and no one remembered her or Bay. I wish we could have gone too, but guess we are meant to be here for some reason, maybe it was I was the only female who would deal with Warren for more than a role in the hay.

His teeth sharp looking or at least his I teeth are "Going to write me, every other day. Text at every chance, call, come see me?" I asked him.

He answered, "I will, nothing means more than you, little mouse,"

I hoped he meant it, but for now none of that mattered we are together here and now, he kissed me, my body reacted by pressing myself into him, my fingers moving into his hair bringing him closer to me. His legs moved in between my legs as he moved on top of me, this was not the place for a hot make out session, but that never stopped us, not today not yesterday. I felt whole when we were together, sound odd but it was true. His teeth pulled my lower lip, not in a harsh way but playful before running his nose alongside my neck breathing in.

We broke apart our hearts beating fast "I love you so damn much, Westlynn,"

"I love you too," my hand pressed to his face.

"DINNER TIME!" was screamed out loud as he lifted me from the floor, it was Luke as all the teens rushed in to eat, I was hungry.

I sit a few hours later reading alongside Magenta as the boy's talk, like they would miss Warren or something, maybe Angelo would. "Nearly done, are you? I need yours next," Magenta chimed in pulling my thought's away from my finished book. I was day dreaming even after the book finished, like what if Warren was Jace from the Mortal Instruments and I was Clary?

My cheeks hot "Yeah, here you go," but in fact I wouldn't like to be Clary, her brother trying to force himself on her, the shame.

It was getting late "Come for a walk?" like I would say no, it was nice to walk with Warren, hands clasped together the cool night air making the jasmine in the air whoosh around us.

He looked serious "I can't help but worry, worry about this situation,"

I tried to reassure him as best I could, "As long as you stay faithful, keep your promises and I do the very same. We have to work at this, but we will be fine if we try our hardest,"

And if we did we would be just fine, but I was worried, worried this would all crumble to the ground.


	26. Without a goodbye

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Today was the day he was leaving, school was done and summer was here. I was leaving in a few days to see the boys and today he was leaving, Magenta and the rest all would be gone for the next four weeks as well.

My heart was only be held together by strings.

We sit eating breakfast together, it was empty here without my friends. He acted like he didn't care about anything, I knew it was far from the truth but that didn't stop it from hurting. I heard in the hall saying goodbye to Angelo.

He doesn't speak and neither do I.

His father was already here, he arrived last night to have time with Dr. Peace. We had little time now the plane was leaving all Warren's belonging shipped two days ago.

I didn't want to admit how scared I was, I was strong up until this point always thinking we would be fine, now nothing was certain. I never spoke of these fears to Warren, it was burden. We actually had sex last night then again this morning, it was new and everything all at once.

His eyes are on me as I eat, I can feel his pain from here.

He asked, "Want to go for a walk?" like I would say no.

"Sounds good." I smile as we leave to clean our plates before we walked from the back door. Unsurprisingly it was humid, hot, and sweaty. The sun shining bright over us. The grass was cool on my feet, he was full on dressed and I was in my jammies but the heat was overbearing so the shorts are nice.

He spoke, "I love you, Westlynn."

I smile, "I love you too, Warren. I am going to miss you terribly." my voice low hiding any emotional pain I was feeling.

I was the first to sit under our tree he slid down behind me pulling me flush against his own body, it was filled with heat. We stayed silent just resting and watching the little ducklings wading in the cool water, the mama duck just watching with a proud look. It had a calming effect just watching them play in the pond, his fingers run over my skin. Both of us needing the physical contact.

I broke the silence, "When will you be back?"

Warren answered, "Two months, that was the first time I will be able to take off to come back to visit you." we both knew this was going to be hard, hard on each of us and us as a couple. Months without seeing each other with small hectic visits are all we will have and I hoped that was going to be enough.

The sun was high in the sky when we returned hot and sweaty to the estate, both our mothers and his father all sat eating some Lemon icebox cake in thick slices. Their eyes on us as we sit with them having a slice, it was nice but the room was tense.

Warren spoke, "Any chance of getting out of going? I just don't think I am ready for all this, the load being a version of you, leaving my girl…this is too much I should have waited a year before making this decision. What if I hate my new Doctor?" his hand firmly in mine, maybe he could stay for another year.

His father smiled, "I was wondering when those thoughts would hit you, son. But now everything is paid for, things all set for your arrival, these thoughts if voiced when we sat you down would have been honored but no I am sorry it is too late." my heart sunk, he was right so many things already set up and the sheer waste of hard earned cash would be horrible.

Warren was told no many times but his reaction was the same flashes of anger, "That is just not fair."

I cut in, "Warren, these thoughts are not new to you. You are the single one who could have stopped this by telling them early on you can't, no matter how much I need you to stay; that time is over. Now you and I have to be adults and deal with the repercussions of your choice." that was it, this was his choice and now we must deal but I knew I could have told him to stay and he would have months ago. This is a wonderful chance at being well off, we wouldn't have to worry about how we would send our kids to college.

He stood, "You should be on my side." he was angry now ready to storm away from me.

I stand but now I am calm, "I am on your side, Warren. I know this will help you grow into a decent man, I may not like it but it has to be done. You have made this decision long ago without me, you seemed to think I was going to just drop school and run way with you. But now you understand I am staying, and that you have to man up and keep your word." his eyes angry but the understanding was there even as he blew up sending things flying.

I left heading into town, no goodbye, nothing…


	27. Surprising my love

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter for yall to read and enjoy. Pictures and outfits can be found on my Polyvore Noellamonster. And as usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thank you for reading, leave a review!**

"I can't understand him." Magenta fumed as she slammed my door. I now had my own room, her room right next to mine. Which made it easier for us to have late night conversations.

I was sprawled out on my bed, it was ten at night and I was pissed myself, Warren called twenty minutes ago to alert me he was not coming, I was dressed and ready to pick his ass up from the airport but he gave me minutes notice he was now not coming.

This was the second visit he had canceled, it has been six weeks and he has not shown up, he promised every three weeks he would come. My cell was blaring as Angelo walked in taking a seat on the floor, with a frustrated sigh I answer.

Anger flowed from my mouth like water. "What do _you_ want?"

His deep vice answered, "I am sorry, Wes. I know that I was supposed to come home and see you but my dad really needs me, I am learning so much. This is just something you and I have to deal with." I have to deal with nothing, he was to come back and visit he has lied, it was simple.

I snap back, "I have to deal with nothing, Warren. I was ready walking out my front door when your ass called and told me you will not be showing up, hello think you could have told me three hours ago not as I was leaving. I am just sick of this mess you have caused, I was able to deal with the distance but not the issues you have brought!" I was yelling by now, my two friends just watching the fireworks that popped off every time I opened my mouth.

His own deep grumbled echoed.

I scoff, "I think it is better if we don't talk for a few days, before I break up with your bitch ass." I hung up not really giving him a solid chance to give me an answer.

I sulked like a child. "Hey, I would have left Angelo. I mean he only works a town over and has a house here in Maxville. You are putting up with too much from his ass." she was right, she was so right.

I was just ready to crash, Angelo hugged us, no more cuddling for us he moved out soon after Warren. But Angelo stayed close for Magenta, he wanted to marry her when she was finished school.

I was alone, every day was just some bullshit having to be without my boyfriend, soon enough the days blew by until it had been three months we had not seen each other. Granted I knew this would be hard, but not this hard.

I stood in front of my mother and Willow, "I already made the plane reservation bundling it with a rent-a-car and hotel, I will be gone for five days if everything goes right. He is just so damn busy he never comes, it has been three months."

I was going that was the end of it this was just letting my own mother know and to ensure no one said a damn word to him.

Mom answered, "I am fine with it, I think giving him a nice surprise will help. Wes, he is not doing well in his treatment, we're very worried." this was news to me. I had thought from what he has told me that he was doing great, just another lie.

I was at the airport five hours later, I would get in around midnight. After getting my bags and rent-a-car I was going to the hotel to check in and get some sleep, the hotel was thirty minutes from his loft apartment. I was dead tired by three in the morning passing out after alerting my mother and friends I was safe and going to sleep.

My mind frantic knowing he didn't know I was here, it was Saturday. He was off from what his mother said guess his dad knew I was here and told him to stay home. So, I dress in a simple pair of distressed skinny jeans and cream and brown striped cropped sweater, last was my brown lace up tall boots. I was ready, no need to cake my face with make-up, just popped on the normal eyeliner and shit.

I had the directions from the hotel on how to get to his place, I just hoped this was what we needed, or if we needed time apart. I drove away, this Hummer handled well if I ever get a new car it would be a Hummer. I was at a stop light I could see his complex dead ahead on the right this makes my stomach turn into knots. It looks like they are nice. I drive to the back where his is located on the third floor, they are painted in a dark blue and matching dark gray. I was out walking to the number his mother gave me, I stood ready to knock just taking a few breathes collecting myself.

I muttered a few curse words knocking on his door, I wait….

Warren stood looking down at me with shock written all over his face I never thought I would but I sent my fist crashing into his face sending him back, the anger hit me at the wrong time he was distracted and unaware.

His hand snagged my arm dragging me in the door slamming behind us, he had a slight nose bleed but he was smiling all the same.

His voice was welcomed, "Wes, what are you doing here?" his tone happy.

I say, "I missed you even after you canceled another visit to me, this seemed the only way you were going to see me. I used some of my savings to do this, this is our only chance to fix this. If I think we can't then we are done and you will never talk to me again." I made up my mind now he had to accept this.

He groaned pulling me close to his heat "Oh we are staying together, I will transfer the money back into your account this is my fault. I have been so busy so focused on work I have put us on the back burner, it stops now. I will pay for you to come every weekend, it never should have come to this to have you come here with an ultimatum. Let's go shopping for food and get your bags you're not staying in a hotel." He was dead serious.

I looked around, his house was gross. He was cleaning this the minute we walked back into the house. He was dressed and ready leading me to his truck but I pulled him to my hummer, he looked more scared than anything. But I drove back to my hotel, I was glad they gave me the rest of my money back. Warren went to the room to get my bag. He directed me to the local store, I pushed the cart as we strolled through the isle's adding things in, stuff to munch on things to cook but he said he was taking me out to a nice dinner.

I dropped some yogurt when he wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck, it is great the fact he really understood he messed up.

This week was going to be great….


	28. Another Woman

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter for you all to read and enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new character and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All outfits and character pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster. Leave a review!**

This was entirely a new situation for me and for him, or so I hoped. Waking up in his arms was something I always wanted, for this whole trip I had never once woken up and not been in his arms. I had to leave tomorrow, my heart sinking at the prospect of leaving him here. I moved having to use the bathroom it was a struggle as he grumbled and bitched the entire time. We had gotten into a fight last night when I alerted him I wasn't coming every weekend, this was now a two-way street; I could visit but so could he now he had to make the same effort I was.

But today was a new day.

I finished washing my hands and face, next was brushing through this nest of flaming red hair, once it lay flat I walked out seeing Warren on the phone, he had still gone into work but tried to get off earlier which his dad was more than happy to allow.

I was nearly finished high school just a couple months left before heading to LSU with Magenta, Angelo was not thrilled but he valued a good education. He was also in college but still working for his father's company.

This was a first; the doorbell chimed a sound I had not heard since I arrived, he seemed like a hermit but maybe he had friends, I moved to get the door since he was on a call his arm waving me to answer. I swung the door open smiling until my eyes landed on a girl with her hair a darker red the same height but her face was fuller than mine.

She looked at me and me at her, judging on who the fuck the other is "Can I help you?" my tone cold my eyes boring into hers daring her to say something I found bad.

She says, "Looking for Warren." her voice the same.

I called out, "WARREN!" knowing he would come seeing as a fight was about to be brewing either between her and I or him and I, she was wearing to much white diamonds there was a fine line between smelling good and smelling like a whore.

I could smell my boyfriend coming, it was a smell like cherry wood, smoke, and spices so welcoming but also dangerous. "Yeah kitten." his tone deep and annoyed.

"Kitten?" the girl looked shocked but Warren looked scared his eyes wide as he walked to my side seeing the girl at his door.

Warren was sweating his fingers running through his hair his eyes darting between us "You have a girlfriend?"

"Explain." was all I could say my stomach was in knots.

She looked furious "I work for his father after work five days ago I saw him drinking at a bar, maybe he had way too many but he invited me back to his house to have some more since he was at his limit. We came back here and had a few more." her eyes on my boyfriend who had paled to something un-natural for his skin tone.

She finished, "You should be the one to tell the rest." the girls voice broke.

He sighed, "We made out that was it I was drunk and missing you, due to my own lack of going back to Alabama to see you. I hurt myself now I have hurt us again." it was his sheer honesty that had me taken back he was going to take full responsibly for his actions.

The girl left without another word could I even blame her she had no clue he was with a girl, but he knew, he knew. I shut the door turning to look at him my head turned up he looked beyond anything I have witnessed.

I walked right passed him, this was the best four days and now everything good has vanished in infidelity and bad judgment calls. My bare feet could be heard pattering into his room I tossed on some black shorts and a tan and black high low patriotic distressed American flag tee with sandals and a bra, not caring much how I looked. Next, I was dropping my half-packed suitcase on his unmade bed, when he walked in ripping it off sending it flying into the dresser, my clothes scattered everywhere now.

He was enraged as was I, but now I was calm just wanting to leave and think through all of this but here we are glaring at each other, I knew everything I needed was in my purse, keys, money and plane ticket. So, hell with this shit he can keep my clothes as a reminder of what he fucked off, he would fight me leaving, this I knew.

He yelled, "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" he smashed a lamp against the wall while his back was turned I was gone, my purse in hands as I fumbled to get the keys I only needed a few seconds to get in. His distraction proved to be his undoing, I unlocked the hummer as he was bolting down the stairs. I was in and doors locked as he made it to me. I never knew how bad I was crying and shaking until I tried to drive from him nearly killing him in the process, I was a mess the rest of the day not able to get a new flight today the most they could do was get me a flight taking off at five in the morning which was just two hours sooner.

So, I kept my original time getting myself a small hotel room alerting them not to permit anyone to my room, no calls nothing and by my distressed appearance they took it very serious. I lay in bed hours later with my cell sending a message to Magenta, Jennifer, and Gwen, I really missed Jackie.

"Four great days lead to finding out he had made out with some girl at work after some insane drinking. At hotel don't tell my mother, I will when I return." I didn't have to wait Angelo was the first to text me back pissed, I knew he was now messaging Warren in his anger the girls sending text after text as I lay in bed just not wanting to deal with everything.

I was at the airport in the same clothes I wore yesterday, I was waiting in terminal A it would be another thirty until my plane would even board. So here I sit with a Starbucks drink and my bag full of snacks, I was so tired having not slept since I woke up to the mess of Warren and the information of him dipping his tongue into another girl.

My hair was up since it wasn't brushed very well, I texted my mother that I was waiting for the plane to bored that my cell was going to die. My charger was at Warren's along with everything else. He had been texting me non-stop I checked them but couldn't bring myself to write a response. A few others wait within the same area for the plane, I stand hiding behind the ticket counter the man just giving me a look but then I hear his voice.

"I am looking for a girl with red hair kind of looks like fire, about 5'4' probably wearing black shorts. Her name is Westlynn Williams Stronghold." I moved under the counter now the man just moved back letting me he moved forward again.

The Airline guy says, "I saw her heading to get herself a coffee." I could hear his footfalls leaving but was too scared to move he was pissed by the sound of his voice.

He says, "I think you can board a little early." with that he made sure I was safe on board the plane, I took my window seat seeing him watching as others boarded and the plane was taking off leaving him far behind, for now. I was just not thinking when I got off, I grabbed a bottle of water and backpack that could stand the raining weather putting my things in and walking home, it would take hours and hours but it would have been a simple drive.

I walked for hours in the pouring rain until I reached the estate, it was passed midnight and all the lights are on, I was soaked to the bone my body trembling as I entered in the code to open the gate, Angelo was the first running to me swinging me into his arms carrying me into the warm house as Magenta cursed me out taking my bag checking my phone, it died on the plane but was safe in this awesome backpack.

I was left in the showers as I striped off my clothes with help from Gwen and Jennifer, Angelo and Magenta went to call off the search. It was so stupid to walk my legs were killing me, I was freezing as the hot water hit me making it feel like nails being driven into my skin.

I was dried and clothed when I walked from the bathroom seeing my mother and Dr. Peace "I am sorry mother, I never meant to worry you. I just needed to walk and get my head cleared." I was wrong, I should have warned her she lost so much and I only increased that fear.

She just hugged me close before walking away as everyone watched her, I fucked up now I was lucky if she ever let me out again.

Dr. Peace gave me a heart-breaking look "I am leaving for two days to talk to his new doctor." it wouldn't help him.

I ask, "Can you bring my things back?" she nodded.

Magenta and the girls are crashing in my room as Angelo left home "I shouldn't have waited to tell him, but it wouldn't have changed his actions. His tongue was in some girls mouth a day before I arrived, now what do I do?"

Jennifer sighed, "Tell him still, he needs to know."

Gwen scoffed, "Yeah tell him then tell him to go fuck a goat." Magenta was in full agreement, I wanted to tell him to his face so I was going to wait; he would show it was just a feeling.


	29. Escape before the storm

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is another chapter for yall to enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All character outfits and pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster.**

I woke with a start. My body sore, the sofa was not comfortable when you sleep on it wrong and all night, Magenta was standing above me making the situation even worse. "Creepy bitch." but she just laughed it off.

I was up rubbing my neck to relieve some of the built-up pressure, life had gotten back to normal. I was going to look at a three-bed room apartment today, we had days left of school and it was time for me to move out. I wasn't being forced but just figured this was not the safest place to raise my child. Gwen was staying at the estate, she was going into medicine herself, so everyone including her very proud parents felt it better she stay. Jennifer and Dice staying an hour away while Trace was two hours away going to college. So, a new set of young residents are coming and I wasn't chancing anything. Magenta was going to move in to help me care for the baby we are both are going into nursing; her mother was so proud. All she ever wanted was for Magenta to be happy and she finally was.

I had to hurry and dress but as soon as my feet hit the top of the stairs Dr. Peace called out for me "WESTLYNN!"

I smiled, she had a rough go at her son and three months ago brought back all my things, he called and came to see me two months ago. He knew I was with child, his child. A fact that scared him so badly that he stopped coming, stopped texting; it was as if he died. His mother said he was terrified of having a child, passing along his genetics to some doomed offspring and to be honest it scared me too.

"Good morning, Dr. Peace." she was great, her and my mother.

She sighed, "Warren's flight just landed, he never told me he was coming." I grumbled as Magenta snorted.

She says, "Yeah, Wes get dressed, we are out in ten minutes and staying gone. We are looking at the apartment, lunch, shopping so we will be gone with Angelo all day. Dr. Peace is it possible to find out why he came without notice? I mean he has not contacted the mother of his child in nearly three months." she was angry and protective, like a sister would be.

I sighed, "I have to go." Dr. Peace didn't stop me just waved goodbye as she pulled her cell out.

I needed to hurry, Magenta tossed me a black Maternity Mixed Broderie Camisole Top while I was putting on a pair of old ripped blue jeans, the top was flung in my face obscuring my vision.

"Thanks."

She retorted, "Hurry before that asshole cocksucking bastard arrives to cause you more problems," she hated him nothing and I mean nothing was going to change that. I laced my high-tops up, she had my cell and bag ready to make a clear dash for my Acura, I was a little slower at seventeen weeks. But we didn't run into a single problem, we drove off out of the gates. While on the high way a taxi drove passed us; we're sure it was him.

"Westlynn, you have grown." the agent smiled, mother gave me her number, guess they were drama club friends when they were younger.

I say, "I know."

She gave us the tour; the kitchen was everything. It was done in a black and cream marble it was open and spacious, the rooms bigger than I imagined. "Everything has been upgraded, I am the owner. The rent is $990.00 per month, the first month's rent and a matching deposit are due if you want it." I was so happy, this was nice, I had a part time job at the estate, Dr. Peace, mom, and Kimber (Magenta's mom) gave us the money to move and then some. I had my father's inheritance that I would need to make it while doing school and caring for my child. I would need a few more hours at the estate, so would Magenta but this was doable.

I smile, "We will take it, Magenta you have the deposit and I can do two months' rent."

Magenta laughed, "Our own place, here you go Nancy." it was an envelope with money in it, I did the same, we would need furniture too. We signed the paper work, Nancy was super excited too she explained every upgrade she and her husband did themselves, they are goals. The walls are a nice light shade of brown, so our things would be a nice chocolate brown, we are ready with the keys, guess we will be moving in next week. We have to get the gas, electric, and cable turned on and food too.

I called my mom before I started the car, she answered in the second ring "How did it go, baby?" her tone light but yelling was heard in the back.

I gushed, "Mama, it is so perfect. We signed a year lease, gave her two months' rent and the deposit, can Magenta and I have a few more hours at work, we want to make sure we can do this on our own, since we will have to pay all the bills and buy furniture and food too." now it was hitting me the gravity of what we just signed, yeah our parents have money, that doesn't mean we do. I knew they would help, but this was our doing we needed to be adults now, we had a place and I have a child on the way.

Mom laughed, "Clam down, baby. You both may have as many hours as you need, you both are going to be fine. Kimber and I want to buy your front room set, so pick it out and then call me. But right now, I have to go." she hung up without another word. I started the car pulling out from our drive way, Magenta was texting her mama.

I say, "Our mothers want to get our living room set, so how about we go find it and get some kitchen stuff since we will be master chefs soon."

She sighed, "Can I ask you something?" her tone was off she was worried not happy now.

I waved her on.

She sighed, "Can Angelo move in too? He sold his house wanting to be closer to us since you're having a baby."

I laughed until I felt the need to pee, "Of course he can." she was happy again, just like that not a damn clue why she was under the impression I would say no to her.

I asked, "Were you worried that I would say no?"

She answered, "He was, you know since the reason we are moving out is because of the issues at the estate." yikes.

"I am moving because new people are coming, they are the unknown. If it was the same crew, I would stay for another year but that is not the case here. Han, Trace, Dice, Jennifer, Gwen, and Angelo are gone, well Gwen is staying but you get it. New means they might be dangerous to my child." she was shaking her head in agreement, they could be cool but then again they might not.

Wayfair had a very nice two shades of brown Aske sleeper living room collection, we added the coffee table and two end tables, we would buy a nice rug for this set, once my mother paid for it and we set the delivery up we are in Bed bath and beyond looking for a kitchen set that we liked, some older people looked at me like a freak show, I had a baby bump.

She asked, "Should we do red or stick with the black?"

"Black." I answered, red was too bold and could clash with my own red hair, I really hoped my baby had brown hair or a mix just not flaming red. I was starving as one o'clock hit, now my car was loaded down, nothing was gotten for baby since I would find the gender out in two weeks.

We see Angelo outside of Black Bear waiting his eyes glued to his cell, I turned the engine off getting out with my best friend, he still doesn't notice us so his girl makes it known. "HEY THERE!" nearly in his left ear he was air born his dark eyes wild, but then he smiled.

"Thank you for the heart attack, love." they embraced before he was hugging me too.

I say, "Come on I could eat a bear." I was so bitchy when hungry, it was packed but we got seated right away.

I ordered, then them as conversation started "She said yes." then she jumped into why I was moving, now to both of them it made total sense.

We ate in near silence, until Angelo spoke "I will bring my bed set for our room Magenta, I can sell everything else. I will have to leave at four to get to the office by five but that is okay."

I was full when Angelo paid since we dished out so much money already today, "Wes, let me buy the bathroom sets, both of them. Let me help."

He was buying me a nice bathroom set, he would rue the day he offered but for now we had to say our goodbyes, we had a few more things to do before heading home but we planned to stay gone for as long as we could, we saw a movie, went into a few more stores buying little things here and there just having a nice time away from everything. But it was near nine at night when we left Cane's, our time was up.

She needed her medication and I was tired, so this is what found us driving home so late the estate was still lit up, we are all moving in two weeks and then the rooms cleaned for the new residents. Magenta and I unloaded everything into the garage my mother cornered off for us to store things until our own move, it had a few things already but now we made a nice haul today.

She yawned, "Shower then bed, feel like I have been up for days." her yawn made me yawn as we walked in making our way to our rooms right next to each other, I also needed a shower.

I say, "Let me get my bag, I will text Gwen and Jen to meet us in there." she just waved walking into her room with Dr. Peace behind her with two cups and a smile.

My room looked fine nothing was out of place so I grabbed some jammies, a towel and my bathroom bag leaving it behind walking to the showers when Gwen and Jennifer come up to me pushing me to go faster into the woman's area.

I gasped, "No manhandling the pregnant girl." they scoffed as I turned a stall on hanging my towel, my bag and clothes on the far table as Magenta walked in looking red in the face.

He was here.

"I take it my ex is here." it was a yes all around, I was the single one to be able to lock my bedroom door so that's what I was doing since I was not able to get into my secret spot right now. The water felt great not burning hot but still hot enough to help ease my sore muscles, the girls chatting.

Jennifer chimed in after Gwen, "He is here to make things right with you, but hell no. I told him he needs to go fuck off he had his chance with you and he fucked it up, asshole didn't talk to you for months cause you and him are having a little baby Auntie Jen is going to spoil." yeah, they are all working for their parents while going to college and plan to spoil my child.

"He was waiting near your room."

So, after my shower and getting dressed we four walked to my room to talk until light's out, tomorrow was a school day, after that we had four left. There he was waiting by my door with both our mothers this only meant I had to say something to him.

I stopped looking at them as the three girls walked into my room with dirty looks and a few muttered curse words, I am left looking at my mother "Hello mother." my tone flat keeping my attention on her or Dr. Peace.

She chuckled, "Hello my darling, how was your shopping trip?"

"It was great everything it in the garage for now, is everything okay since he has chosen to show up?"

He tried to touch my arm, "I am going with the vague idea you want to keep that arm, touch me and you will lose it. Why're you even here?" my words angry as I glared up at him, he looked tired.

"I fucked up, I love and miss you. I want to marry you I always have."

I say, "I am done messing with you, from the moment you found out I was having our child you have ignored me. Have you bothered to text me and see how I am doing? Have you called or text me to see how our child is doing? No, you had cut off contact because you were scared, well me too but at least I didn't run off, guess you're just like your father, Warren." that was a very low blow, using the fact his father left for a little before running back. Dr. Peace looked hurt as she walked away, my mother running after her while giving me a stern look.

Warren spoke, "I am, but it was him who told me not to make the same mistakes he did."

I snapped, "You already did, you will not have my new address since I am moving. You may see our child every weekend, but it will be here and supervised, you haven't cared for months sorry if I stopped caring the minute you showed you didn't care."

Last thing he saw was my door slamming on his face.


	30. MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Warren was front and center at my graduation ceremony two days ago, guess his mother gave him her extra invite. I tried not to pay him any attention as I walked the stage, in my heart wishing my father and brother could have been here. But my mother was beaming anyway, my grandparents here as well and still together, they go to counseling and everything but he was still an ass.

Now I look back seeing the empty room, the last box in my hand. We are moving into our new apartment today, we had everything in last night since today was Saturday and Warren had started to come. It only had been a week since I blew up at him in front of this very door.

This was it. I was an adult now.

I walked away from my room seeing Magenta waiting by the stairs a box in her own arms, this was all that was left. We leave everything else behind. As a gift Warren bought the new bedroom set I had wanted. As of right now we talk through our mothers since I was the one liable to curse him out. A thing I had to stop doing; he was the father of my child no matter what, we would be rising a child together and had to act accordingly.

I had an appointment set up for an ultrasound today and Dr. Peace alerted me he arrived this morning, so I was going to call and have him meet me at the doctors. I was only 16 weeks and three days, it was just a routine visit but still I was going to see my child and hear their heart beat.

I sighed, "Are you ready?" I knew she was this was just harder on us, this was our home for so long. This is the place she got the help she needed, the place she healed. I healed here too, the death of my father and brother doing more damage than even I understood.

She answered, "Yeah, come on."

Sessions were going on, the last ones before they all left and became adults away from here, they all had treatment's set up with new doctors before they got signed out. I walked out behind her, my trunk open. This was it, the boxes in and the estate fading from view as I drove to our place. Angelo was there unpacking and waiting for the gas, cable, and delivery men to come and set everything up. Everything was in place other than the overwhelming fear of rising a child on my own.

The town house was stunning better than we imagined, and from the looks of it the gas and cable guy arrived, which was great a hot shower later was going to be needed. Angelo was smiling as he walked from the house, there was only five town homes, and our closet neighbor was three girls who are now watching with slutty looks plastered on their faces as they watched Angelo walking from the house with no tee on.

I rolled my eyes popping the trunk, "Those bitches." Magenta turned her eyes gazing at them but she just sighed shaking her head, she knew her worth.

I had to leave in the next hour. I followed Angelo and Magenta, the house was stunning. He got everything set out and unpacked, I hugged him. "Thank you." placing a kiss to his cheek.

He smiled, "Your bedroom set is here and finished, I even made your bed. Now Magenta and I can go have a nice nap." she never took naps during the day so I gaged moving away from them.

"You gave him my address?" I nearly shouted, Angelo at least had been truthful and forthcoming. He had given Warren our address, he now knew where I lived and I would not be living in peace from here on out. Magenta shared my anger, Angelo sat looking like a puppy who was just scolded.

I sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling out my phone; quickly dialing the father of my child.

After the first ring he picked up, seemingly out of breath. I wasn't surprised at all "Westlynn, is everything okay?" I have not called him in four months, no wonder he thought the world had plummeted into hell.

I yawned, "Thank you again for the bedroom set, it looks great. I was calling to see if you wanted to go with me to my ultrasound, it's in forty-five minutes. I am leaving right after this since Angelo is going to be doing vile things with Mage." I cringed at the thought, he was sexy and all but I was lonely and didn't want to rain on their sex parade.

He answered, "Of course I want to, text me the info and I will put some clothes on and get right over there. But no need to tell me about them fucking, that was too much." his tone light but happy, urgent but lingering at the same time. I knew I missed him, but I was too afraid of getting my heart hurt again, I was also starving.

Without a second thought I added, "You're also taking me to lunch, I am hungry."

He was laughing now, "I will just come pick you up no use in you putting miles on your car, I would love to spend the day with you. I will even take you food shopping since Angelo said you three would be doing it later after your appointment." We had a detailed list of everything we needed, but when it came down to it we couldn't cook, so we have three cook books with a high rating to learn, my child needed to eat so I had so much to learn. Angelo and myself have already toddler proofed the place, so in two years everything would be good. I wasn't going to be panicking, I was prepared.

"Okay hurry up." just lunch and doctors that was it, I could shop on my own. I took the list sticking it in my purse as Magenta flopped down her head in my lap her finger tracing my round belly.

Angelo was on the lounge chair his body on display other than his lower half which were covered by his jeans. "Well at least this I could get used too." he smiled; it was nice, it was different but nice.

The doorbell rang nearly twenty minutes later with Angelo moving to get it, I was tired now, Magenta was grumbling under her breath but she agreed with me regarding my ex. Warren was here, I could smell his cologne from here before I heard him talking to Angelo, I moved from my spot with some help from Magenta.

She says, "We will shop for food the minute you get home." giving her a nod before I was grabbing my purse, Warren was talking to Angelo in a low voice as I made sure my jeans and Navy & Gold stripe heart maternity raglan baseball tee wasn't wrinkled or weird looking. Warren was smiling, he looked good in his dark washed jeans, a grey graphic tee with the words "World's No.1 dad" on it, his boots and chain there still.

I interrupted, "I am ready to go."

He mused, "I can see that, come on love." I rolled my eyes he was an ass. The sun was high and shinning in my eyes as I slipped on my sunglasses with him doing the same, his hand braced on the small of my back while we walked to his truck this time, Angelo followed with Magenta so they could get something from Warren, a box or two from the look of it.

Now the girls are on their balcony with lust clear as day in their eyes, they are about three years older than us "Hey there, we just moved in. This is my man, Angelo and this asshole is her baby daddy." I busted up as Magenta waved to them after introducing herself.

Warren added, "Not only her baby daddy but her future husband."

I scoffed "Come on we don't have time for sluts, or do you?" I snarled, my anger flaring as I remember how he hurt me before.

He shook his head as he helped me into his car, his voice loud enough for the neighboring girls to here. "Love, I only have time for you. That's how I like it."

He was silent for a little as we headed to my appointment, then he spoke without prodding. "I told my dad that he can kiss my ass. I am in a hotel here until I get my own place, I don't want this shit; seeing my kid on the weekend or whenever I can. I want to be better than him, want to be there for you and our child, I want you back not because we have a kid together but because I want you, marriage, the whole ten yards. I can't believe how fucked I was, I have been going to AA and everything. I have so much to make up for and I know how hard it will be but again I am in this until the end."

I sighed, "How has your father taken the news?"

He answered, "He was happy, happy I was doing everything he never did. He is moving some business out here, he is also here buying the old Jackson building for a new headquarters, they said the renovations should be done in three weeks if they pull over time and weekends."

We arrived, the office wasn't packed since it was Saturday; he only saw a few today. I was lucky to get this appointment. I had to rest tonight for the party tomorrow, a goodbye to the graduates from the estate and a welcome for the new ones.

After he signed me in we sit and wait, I paid my own co-pay even though he futility had tried. He let his hand roam over my belly, I smiled liking the feeling of the warmth it gave, my hand resting on it his would brush mine ever few moments, it was relaxing feeling him do this, soothing enough I could pass out.

The door opened, "Stronghold, Westlynn." she was smiling waving us back, this was the first time he came, so she was looking at him.

The room was warmer than any other I had been in. I let out a breath, laying on my back with my top up and pants below my belly, with Warren gazing at the bare flesh of my hard belly.

I sighed, "Stop staring at my belly, making me nervous that I look bad." he made to answer me when Dr. Spex walked in he was always smiling.

See this is the most amazing thing I have ever done, nothing would ever compare to this, I could save the life of the Pope, meet Jesus and this would still win. Hearing the heartbeat of our child had us looking at everything differently; we created this tiny human. We would make sure they were safe and happy for as long as we lived, he was my partner not just the guy I loved.

Warren was staring at me with this look I had never seen on his face, it was as if I was the sun. "A good strong heartbeat, now let us get a nice look of your baby."

The gel was warm not cold like before, you could see the profile first small head and tiny nose, this was my world right here, this was all I needed. My baby was moving, little legs kicking and hands moving.

Dr. Spex spoke again, "See here your little one is sucking its thumb, now with the position of the baby I can tell you the sex if you like."

I was floored, Warren was floored, "YES!" I blurted out with a shocked Warren, he hasn't grasped it yet, this was his first time hearing the heartbeat, seeing the actual baby moving on the screen.

"Congratulations, Westlynn. You're having a little Princess." 

I screamed and Warren dropped to the floor, his head hitting the edge of the table. I scrambled off the bed, as blood was seen. An ambulance was called, as I cleaned myself up grabbing his keys having to get to the hospital, the fact he was having a daughter was beyond his emotional range, maybe he thought about her in her teens years and the boys who would like to date her.

He woke once he was strapped into the ambulance, with a groan they closed the doors, and I drove off to meet them. I sent a mass message to everyone, I was having a girl, and the fact Warren is now in the hospital.

I sit thirty minutes later as he is getting stiches and our mothers fussing over him and I, everyone was stoked about the party making sure we would also add in my little girl.

I give a look, "You fainted at the words a little Princess."

He smiled, a real smile "How about dinner since lunch has passed?"

Angelo and Magenta agreed to come then we would go to the Piggly Wiggly.


	31. Drug addict with daddy issues

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

23 weeks, 4 days into my first pregnancy, I had a nice small round belly a little smaller than the doctor would have liked but the Princess was doing very well in her tiny home. Between work and school, I was drained more than I should be. It was hard but the end result was a very stable and growing career.

"Time for rounds." knowing her soft voice this last two years didn't have me jumping but I did walk with her with the medicine cart, we were getting credits for everything we have learned here, and the few rounds we are doing at Maxville General Hospital, my mother and Dr. Peace pulling strings to help us. With this going on, we will only be doing our Nursing courses for twenty-four months instead of the regular forty-eight, we would have our BSN.

Angelo was a good man, he was there to help us at any time we needed, we both got home at nine, we study for an hour before going back to bed so we could be up at four and out the door by four thirty, we both had clearance to take two months off school, as long as we continued to work, I was also allowed to take the first month of that two months off, I would do a few exams and classes online for that single month, the next month I had to work at the Estate and hospital. I took what I could get in this case, I was trying daily to do as much as I could. The third bed room was nearly done, an elegant pink, white and gray. DIY butterfly baby mobile and pink and white curtains with wide stripes! It was so stunning and not overly done, not overly pink either.

Warren and I, well when we are trying to pick a name we have found we hate most names, either an ex of his, or someone I hated had that name so now we are thinking out of the box on her name.

I gave Magenta a smile as she knocked on the first door, a girl of about six-teen answered she had mouse brown hair and glasses, she was very sweet at all times but the demons they fight her. Sydney smiled taking her meds without a fuss, but soon enough we run into trouble with Jack he was also sixteen but a total asshole, he had this attitude that everything should be handed to him, he was a drug addict with daddy issues. His father was some Politician in California, his mother an Heiress to some Oil in Texas, she passed away a few months ago and if he was not clean for two years by his twenty-first birthday he would lose her money. So, daddy sent him here, when he should have had his skinny ass locked away.

He just gives us dirty looks, "My two favorite nurses." he was tall and had a decent frame, that was why we hated giving him meds in case he tried to get handsy with either of us.

I snapped, "Medication time."

He took it without an issue, but the way he was ogling Magenta and I was sick, I had a damn belly with a tiny human resting inside.

I was just tired it was nine and time to go, the cart with Luke who did the next wing we are ready when Jack walked up.

"So, I've never see either of you with a guy. So, which one of you wants to go first, or both at the same time?" he smirked with a brow raised.

I swear mother should ship him back to daddy, before any of could say a word a low deep sound vibrated behind us, Jack took a single step back.

"What is the problem?" it was the voice of Dr. Peace, but when we turn Warren is beside her his cold devoid eyes right on Jack.

"Nothing, Doc. Just talking to these ladies."

Warren snarled, "Look kid, I will crush you physically and mentally if you talk to either of these ladies like that again. This is my future wife the mother of my daughter, this is her annoying friend who happens to be engaged to my best friend. I am giving you this one warning since I was here in your place once."

Jack either would take his warning or not. Five minutes later I am driving off with Magenta, Warren was tailing us all the way home. He and I have not gotten back together, maybe in his head we have but it just hasn't happened, life happened first we had to navigate that, we all knew it was going to happen.

My eyes ready to shut but we had to study for the next hour while we ate something, lucky Angelo was around he served us shrimp fettucine alfredo with garlic knots. While he and Warren talked in the living room, notes, passed we exchanged them daily, she would take half of the notes while I covered the beginning.

With our dishes cleaned, our work and studying done, it was nearly ten "I am staying the night." was all Warren said before I walked passed him heading for my bed, it was Saturday, that meant no school and no work either. I was going to sleep until Monday.

I feel right to sleep not waking even when I felt the bed dip under Warrens weight, his body covered me like nothing else could.


	32. Welcome Eloise

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was one week passed my due date, this child needs to get the hell out, I was so miserable, I was huge and tired, I stopped working a week ago, my due date has come and gone.

So, here I am in Warren's truck as he takes me to the hospital. Today was the day I was going to be induced. I was a little more ticked off by the day, I should be at home opening the gifts under the tree but then I calm my shit, my hormones stop acting up and I see Eloise is my gift not the one from Warren taunting me from under the tree. Angelo and Magenta behind us, they vowed everything was to be left until I returned home with my daughter.

Warrens face was pale, we still aren't together, it is still going to happen but right now we had bigger issues like our daughter being born.

Soon enough I was resting in a horrible gown in a private room, Barron paid the Hospital and extra few grand so during my recovery I was given the private recovery suite, there was one and it was nice. I was going to do this natural unless I gave in and got those sweet drugs, but my first time I wanted it to be natural.

Warren was sitting in the plush black leather chair, waiting for it all to begin, I was being hooked up to the monitors when they let Angelo and Magenta back, she gave me double thumbs up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I was as the doctor walked in with a smile, since he wasn't about to be in mind blowing skull crushing pain, he was good.

He says, "I am going to check you, I need the boys to leave the room." Warren looked like he wasn't about to budge, but with Angelo's help he was taken out. It hurt, checking for dilation hurt, he was trying to use me as a fucking hand puppet.

He frowned, "You're already having constant contractions, they're regular and you're at a four so here is what we're going to do, Westlynn. I am going to break your water, this will speed things up by far."

"Let Warren in, he shouldn't miss a thing." mostly since Angelo, Magenta, Jennifer, Dice, and myself all have bets in the pool.

With Warren and Angelo back, the doctor used his instrument, it wasn't painful but dear god it was like I held a gallon of water inside me as my water broke, Warren looked a tad disgusted as I glared at him, he was growing paler.

I snapped, "You look disgusted at the very sound of my water breaking."

"No." he tried.

The contractions became stronger, I was sweating as Jennifer and Magenta helped with ice and cleaning my forehead while I glared at my ex, he was getting paler and paler. I watched the monitor as did Magenta, two minutes apart and very strong as the nurse walked in.

"Hey now girls, no watching the monitor you're not at work today." Hailee laughed but she was here to check me, so pain added on to pain.

She smiled, "Sorry, Wes. But you're a ten already, it's only been six hours."

My eyes narrowed, "Only six." now she was full blown laughing at me as Jennifer smirked, Hailee and Mandi are back in the room being prepped now, the bed being taken apart as my legs are now resting in the stirrups. The doctor was the last to arrive, dressed for a messy birth, a splash guard covering his face.

My eyes bore into the father of my daughter, "You thinking about giving me some support?" he managed to get up on shaky legs, taking my hand as Magenta took the other as I pushed my chin into my chest, trying to breath but damn holding your breath was so much more doable.

Warren was not the brightest bulb, once the doctor called out after another hour, "Dark multi-colored hair." Warren looked down seeing our daughters head, blood and mucus too. He turned a faint shade of green before he vomited, I screamed from pain and anger as some got on me then he passed out his head slamming on the tile. Angelo moved him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his own bile.

Jennifer and Magenta got the gown off, and a clean cloth wiped any residual vomit from me, now I smelled like coconut water, very nice. Another mind-blowing strike of pain took me as I felt her slip from me like something from a horror movie.

She was screaming, I was screaming, but then we stopped, I was being cleaned and stitched as was Eloise, she was clean when they placed her for skin to skin. She had hair, it looked black and wine colored at once, or small patches of each. But she was just laying on me as I traced her face crying, I made this.

Soon she is bundled up in pink, a tiny hat as well. I am in recovery and Warren is being checked out, if I ever have another he will not be allowed in the room, Angelo was in love, Dice was too, the girls just sighed wanting one too.

His body filled the door way as I was handed Eloise, Jennifer had taken so many pictures, Trace, Gwen, and Han all wanted some.

"You asshole, you puked on me. You missed her birth." my voice weak but angry as he walked in looking sheepish.

Jennifer and Magenta chimed in together, "Big bad Warren can't handle some blood and mucus."

Now I smiled, "Sit, here is your daughter all 5 pounds, 11 oz., and a whole 19 inches of her, welcome Eloise Merida Jackelyn Peace." by night fall the room would be packed with friends and family, some coming from out of town, but for now it was us.


	33. Subtle

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I smiled, "I can't believe it has already been a year." Eloise was going to be a year-old tomorrow, then we add on Christmas to her special day so we have decided to have a little family party tomorrow; one week before her real birthday.

Magenta and Jennifer agreed, "Seems like months, but then I see Ellie and she is a year old." Magenta sighed her eyes filed with emotions as her own hand rubbed her small bump, I was an R.N in the I.C.U, she worked the E.R. as Jennifer just entered the L she was a few months behind us.

Jennifer, her father was so proud of her when she graduated Med school. Life was great, about a month ago I moved out as did Angelo and Magenta, our lease was up. I was in another really small apartment for now while I was house shopping. Warren was just a door down, we spent every waking hour together, when we aren't at work we are together with little Eloise. He was such a great father, we have not managed to get back together but we did have sex, so now I have to tell him I am seven weeks into my second pregnancy. Figured he'd be stoked, he loved having children, but it bothered me we are not together.

Jennifer spoke, "So, you tellin him?" 

"I have too." it was not something I could ignore, we had six hours of our shifts left as lie with every day, it had its up's and downs.

Saturday found us decorating the estate red room, and the back yard, or at least a portion of it. A rainbow unicorn theme. The cake was delivered as I set our gifts on the large table, Jack passed away from an over dose after his father checked him out for a closer center, it was so he wouldn't have been here to cause a stir.

Eloise was sleeping in my arms as I fixed her father's gift, I was so tired. I checked the cake, making sure the plates and utensils are as I ordered. "We have arrived." I knew Dice's voice, him and Jennifer are carrying a massive gift with two smaller ones.

They didn't want kids just yet, but they loved Eloise, "Awe, she's sleeping before her party, has Angelo arrived?" Dice, Warren, and Angelo are working on a massive deal that involved each company.

"Warren and Angelo are out back setting up the mini bouncing houses." we have kids coming from her Gymboree group plus my friend's little ones. A few co-workers of his are coming as well so soon the house along with the residents are having fun as I hold the birthday girl, she was giggling but she enjoyed the comfort of my arms as she spoke, she wasn't the very best at it but she was getting the hang of it.

Magenta was next to me as Warren and the boys dropped balloons all over the kids, this was supposed to be small but our family was anything but small as Han arrived, taking Eloise, Trace and Gwen laughing as she talked to my mother and Dr. Peace.

I just ate devil eggs as Warren slung his arm over my shoulders, "Can you even believe it has been a year since you gave birth to our daughter? Look Wes, I know we are together but it has come to my fucking attention you don't think so. I just thought it naturally happened, you will be the only one for me so can we please just make it understood we are." I kind of figured he thought we are.

I smirked, "Yes, we should make it official like go buy me a damn ring. I mean shouldn't we be married before our child arrives?" with that I walked away, I made it a good distance before I could hear him screaming my name.

"Took you long enough." was all I said helping Eloise, Warren looked ecstatic.

We welcomed Weston William Steven Peace on June 1st, he was a premiee, I was thirty-two weeks when I went into labor while at work. Like I promised Warren was not in the room, he was in the waiting room with our family, and our daughter. Weston was four pounds even he was also a nice 19 inches which was more than expected for being early. He would have to stay which hurt my heart, but I would be here and I trusted the facility here. Magenta was also in labor but she was at least thirty-six weeks, her son was Nico Angelo Lee Adams, I have no clue of his stats as of yet.

But with my husband, our daughter, our son, and our family, life would never be dull. Our home was stunning with enough room for a few more Peace babies…


End file.
